Kaiju Wars: The Undertaker Trilogy
by Mecha74
Summary: The year is 1999, the Undertaker and Kane, aligned with the twin fairies known as the Cosmos(Godzilla vs. Mothra 1992) defend Japan as supernatural beings from the threat of various kaiju in this bizarre alternate universe tale featuring Gudis, Golza, Gamera, various Ultramen and eventually Godzilla, along with countless other giant monsters and Japanese superheroes as well.
1. Gudis Lives

**Author's note:** This is the beginning of the Undertaker trilogy. I wrote this 16 years ago…and it probably shows. LOL This was my first real fan fiction that I ever wrote and despite its flaws perhaps someone out there will still enjoy this. I'd like to think that I'm a better writer now than I was then, but I digress.

I created this during a time when my passion for kaiju, other forms of Japanese sci-fi and the wrestler the Undertaker was at its peak.

Now to lay some groundwork…

1. My version of the Undertaker is quite different from his wrestling persona on these levels...

a. My Undertaker isn't a wrestler and never was, he is a supernatural being who was born with special strengths and powers.

b. As for what he looks like, I'm sticking with the whole man from the dark side stuff. Not any of that ministry of darkness stuff(My Undertaker is a good guy!), and no not his badass biker routine either(that just wouldn't work in a story like this.) Mine is basically his rising from the dead, dressed in black leather(argh! I hate spandex!), long hair, cannot be killed, practically indestructible thing(trust me, for these stories he'll need it!).

c. The powers he has are energy blast attacks, superhuman strength and agility, teleportation, telepathy, healing abilities, ESP, and lastly but not least the ability to change his size. (like you had to ask.) He can also use portals and teleport gates for offensive measures.(An enemy or monster tries to blast Taker, he opens a portal infront of himself which absorbs the attack. He can then reopen the portal anywhere and in any direction he wants, like lets say sending his enemies attacks back at them.

2. Kane is as he was back when he first showed up in the WWF/WWE back in 1997 with the red and black wardrobe and face mask, with the same origin and powers except for the mental attributes and the teleportation. I have also left him mute like he was when he first began wrestling.(I just liked him better that way.)

3. All giant size characters or kaiju are relatively the same size in comparison to one another.

4. I have also slightly altered the origin of Monsterland a.k.a. Ogasawara Island from the film _Destroy All Monsters _(1968) to where there is a sophisticated underground containment facility for evil kaiju. But the rest of it remains the same just as it was in _Destroy all Monsters.  
_  
5. The monsters Gudis, Kodara, and Golza. I will explain since they are lesser known kaiju. Kodara is a pudgy big blue bipedal monster that kinda looks like a cross between Gamera and a shark while Gudis stands upright on a slithering snake like body with a large ugly brain like head with glowing red eyes and lots of tentacles, these two monsters are from the Australian 1990 TV series _Ultraman Towards The Future_(or Ultraman Great as it is called in Japan). My story also features that particular Ultraman as well as other characters from the show. Golza is from _Ultraman Tiga_(1997) and _Ultraman Dyna_(1998)and looks similar to Godzilla only his body is armor plated and he has no dorsal plates. Pictures of these monsters can be found at a website called The Ultraman Archive. Golza has evolved though in my story and is now meaner looking and bigger than he is in the various Ultra shows and I have also given him wings that grow in and out of his back.

Now for a brief synopsis of current events...

The Undertaker and Kane defend Japan from the ever looming kaiju menace. They converse and receive advice from the twin faeries known as the Cosmos, ancient beings that are the embodiment of the lifeforce of the Earth itself that dwell on Infant Island with Mothra. Infant island is also where Taker and Kane will go to rest and heal after a battle. They are loved as heroes and protectors by some, hated as unruly vigilantes by others. There will be references to things that happened before this that may confuse some, but more exposition will be revealed about their background in the next chapter.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A villain's quote: "I could destroy this world now or simply wait since the human race will eventually wipe out the planet themselves. Become a part of the genetic chain of the most powerful being in the universe or die at my feet! Either way I win! Humanity will learn to live with me or perish!"

x

x

x

THE UNDERTAKER TRILOGY PART 1

GUDIS LIVES!

x

x

x

A major gathering is taking place at the United Nations building. A meeting discussing a number of bizarre events. First off, an unusually large meteor heading directly for the Earth, intense levels of radiation of unknown origin off the coast of Australia, and a sudden decrease in the amount of heat and UV rays given off by the sun.

"No, no, no listen our scientists have been predicting that the sun will eventually burn itself out for years now it is my opinion that-"

"With all due respect Mr. President a meteor with the potential to do serious damage upon impact is far more important than a sudden change in the weath-"

"Importance?! What about the geiger readings off the West Coast of Australia! The entire coast has been quarantined because of deaths caused by radiation sickness! I am talking about lives here!"

"And many more lives we will lose if we cannot predict the trajectory of the meteor!"

"Pardon me gentlemen! But if our sun goes supernova none of this will matter because we will all be dead!"

"Your claims are preposterous, don't you dare patronize me!"WHOOSH!

What had moments before been a jumbled mess of noisy chaos and disorder among arguing representatives is silenced instantly when the Undertaker suddenly teleports into the middle of the conference hall. All eyes are on him as he looks about the room, it is very quiet now.

"The-the Undertaker?" Mummers the representative of China.

"Yes, I have come to enlighten you all upon the threats you're addressing."

"We care not to hear the ravings of a vigilant lunat-"ZAP!

Before the Australian ambassador can finish yelling a blast of energy from Taker's right hand strikes him dead on. He flies through the air until he hits something solid...like a wall! He slumps to the ground semiconscious. What had before that moment been a general feeling of resentment over Taker's intrusion among the delegates had now become genuine fear.

"Silence is golden, I suggest you all observe it." The Undertaker growls.

"As for the problems posing before this group I will say that the cause is not natural." He goes on.

"Cause? You mean causes don't you, we are dealing with three separate incidents here." The president interjects.

"Three incidents but one instigator." Taker says.

"Instigator? What is that supposed to mean?" The Russian ambassador asks.

"There is a supernatural force at work here. It is something that I will deal with myself, there are no means available to any of you that can stop it. Your tanks, and jets, and guns will only result in more bloodshed." Taker proclaims.

"Tanks, guns, bloodshed? You talk like there's going to be a battle or something." Snaps the Chinese Prime Minister.

The Undertaker actually knew a lot more than he was telling, but the last thing he wanted to do was induce a panic.

"You need not worry, I will handle the situation. Just have emergency and rescue personnel ready."

The Japanese Prime Minister then stands saying...

"I don't know about the rest of this committee, but both you and your brother Kane have stood in defense of my country before, you have my full support."

"Thank you but what I have already mentioned is all that will be needed." Taker replies.

He then turns and begins to walk away.

"Uh, you wouldn't care to enlighten us a little more on what's behind all this would you?" The president calls out.

The Undertaker stops for a brief moment.

"No." WHOOSH!

He then disappears once more leaving the group in a shocked and somewhat dumbfounded state. He teleports to the top of another nearby building.

"Cosmos, Cosmos can you hear me?" Taker says telepathically.

"Yes Undertaker, we can hear you. What do you wish of us?"

"I need to know more about the enemy I now seek, is there anyone else on the planet who knows of this threat?"

"Yes, teleport Undertaker we will guide you and explain along the way."

And with that he vanishes once again.

A few moments later...

Location: UMA home base, Australia.

Jack Shindo has been quietly monitoring the progress of his fellow teammates from headquarters. They had left to investigate the quarantine off the coast for themselves to see what they could turn up. They had left about a half hour ago and Jack had kept radio frequencies open in case of an emergency. So currently Jack is the only one inside the central command center...that is until the Undertaker shows up.

WHOOSH!

Reacting quickly he draws the gun from his holster as the Undertaker's form materializes in front of him. The installation will only permit entry to those wearing a UMA badge which the computer's security system recognizes, thus the Undertaker's sudden appearance triggers the alarm system.

"I bear no ill will Jack Shindo, you can put the gun away." The Undertaker says.

Jack now recognizing the towering humanoid standing before him slowly lowers the laser pistol.

"Yea, it probably wouldn't stop you anyway." Jack replies.

"True." Taker confesses as Jack reaches over and shuts down the alarm system on a nearby control panel.

"Is there a problem sir." A voice says over the intercom.

"No, slight alarm malfunction. I've taken care of it already, over and out." Jack replies before shutting off the intercom.

"So, the Undertaker I presume." Jack goes on.

"Yes."

"What are you doing here, what do you want, and oh yea how do you know who I am?"

At that moment a tiny telepathic image of the Cosmos becomes visible next to the Undertaker.

"The Cosmos?" Jack says surprised.

"Yes, I figured you would recognize them for sure. They sent me here to get some vital information on a foe that you...and your alter ego...know a great deal about." The Undertaker proclaims reaching over and lifting the pendant around Jack's neck ever so slightly.

A look of concern comes across Jack's face.

"Do not worry, your secret is safe with us." Taker reassures him.

"Thank you, what information is it that you need?" Jack asks.

"Gudis." Is all Taker says.

Jack's face is then covered by a look of shock.

"It has reawakened, if it is not stopped it will destroy this world." The Cosmos say in unison.

"How is that possible?" Jack ponders aloud.

"It's true." Ultraman says suddenly as his own telepathic image appears near Jack.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jack implores.

"I wanted to be sure first, there had been no significant signs yet. Besides the last thing I needed to do was to send you on a wild goose chase."

"Buuut..." Jack inquires.

"But if the Cosmos say he's awakened then you can take it to the bank. They are aware of the planet's well-being at all times, if there is even the slightest irregularity or disturbance they would be the first to know about it and they would know in an instant." Ultraman answers.

"Is it responsible for the incident off the coast?" Jack asks.

"Yes, as well as the meteor and the Sun's drop in temperature, albeit indirectly though." Taker states.

"Indirectly?"

"Yes, Gudis is still very weak but it is calling three monsters from their slumber. Does the name Kodara mean anything to you?" Asks the Undertaker.

"Kodara?! I thought he had been destroyed." Jack groans.

"He was blown to pieces, but if the Gudis virus could find even the slightest trace of his remains it could practically recreate him." The Undertaker explains.

"He could rise off the coast at any time. And as for the meteor, there is something living inside of it." Taker continues.

"What?" Jack whispers almost afraid to ask.

"King Ghidorah." The Undertaker answers forlornly.

"Oh my God, and what about the sun!"

After a long sigh the Undertaker replies...

"Golza...he has developed the capability of flight and has emerged from the sun's center. He is already en route to Earth."

Jack is mortified, this was a global disaster in the making!

"Wha-what do you want to know?" Jack questions.

"Everything and anything about Gudis, I wish to converse with Ultraman as well since he has battled this menace head on before, if that is not a problem."

"Of course." Ultraman responds telepathically.

But just then...

"Someone comes..." Taker senses.

At that time the images of the Cosmos and Ultraman disappear.

"We will talk later." Ultraman says as he fades from view, the Undertaker merely nods.

It is then that the team returns, base commander and team leader Arthur Grant is the first to enter the command center and see the Undertaker standing with Jack. He grabs for his gun when-

"Wo wo wo wo it's ok he's here to help." Jack tells him.

The rest of the team piles in behind Arthur. Jean Echo, Lloyd Wilder, Kim Shaomin, and Charles Brewster. After some quick explanations of what exactly was going on, as well as introductions the whole team grinds down and starts to work on the problem at hand. Monitoring emergency frequencies, scanning of the meteor, researching information they had gathered from the Australian coast, as well as keeping track of Golza's trajectory became top priority. Meanwhile Jack and the Undertaker go through seemingly endless amounts of Gudis information in UMA's database. The next few hours were going to be crucial.

Four hours later...

"We got movement here!" Charles blurts out looking down at a monitor.

Miles away Kodara arises from the ocean depths roaring and shrieking.

"Oh yeah, he's just surfaced!" Charlie exclaims.

"Is he heading for shore?!" Arthur asks.

"... why...No, no in fact he's actually heading out to sea." Charlie answers with surprise.

"That's a good thing ain't it?" Adds Lloyd.

"That depends on his destination." Jack cuts in as he walks over to the monitor.

The Undertaker meanwhile remains silent. He is attempting to read Kodara's mind but Gudis' presence is strong and preventing him from doing so.

"Cosmos, Ultraman can you hear me?" Taker speaks telepathically.

"Yes." They answer back.

"I will need your help to break into Kodara's mind." Taker says.

"You have it Undertaker." Both the Cosmos and Ultraman say.

And so with combined mental power of the Undertaker, the Cosmos, and Ultraman they are able to break down the psionic wall placed by Gudis. Instantly Taker knows everything Kodara knows.

"Nevada!" Taker blurts out suddenly snapping out of his trance.

"What?" Jean quips.

"Kodara is heading for the United States." Taker claims.

"But how could you-"

"All that matters is I know, we will leave it at that." Taker says interrupting Jean.

"Nevada you say?" Says Arthur.

"Yes, Death Valley Nevada. That is where Gudis is hiding." The Undertaker snarls.

"What state is Gudis in?!" Jack asks quickly.

"Currently he is in virus form. He's in the ground, the air, the canyon walls. He's blanketing everything." Explains Taker.

"If the Gudis is active in Nevada you think we would have seen signs of it by now." Charlie states.

"No, he is waiting for the monsters he has revived to come to him." Taker relents.

"What will happen if they reach him?" Jean asks.

"What ever it is it can't be good." Jack replies.

But at that moment the same message been sent by Gudis to Kodara that is also been sent to the other two monsters takes into overdrive. The approaching meteor explodes into a million pieces as King Ghidorah erupts forth rapidly approaching the Earth, not too far away approaching at amazing speed is Golza who now quickens his pace as well.

"It's already been proven that UMA's weapons can't hurt these monsters, you should all stay clear and let me handle this, Jack I thank you for your assistance."

"Now wait just a damn minute I-" but before Arthur can even begin to argue the Undertaker disappears.

Knowing that he cannot as of yet battle Gudis itself since it has no physical body to speak of the Undertaker decides that preventing the rendezvous is the next best course of action. Kodara was still out to sea, and Ghidorah would reach Earth before Golza would. Thus the Undertaker's target is decided as he teleports to China, the place where Ghidorah should first enter earth's atmosphere. There he waits for some time until just the right moment, when the Undertaker senses Ghidorah is near he teleports yet again. Ghidorah is flying down from the upper stratosphere when the Undertaker suddenly appears directly above him at his max size of 300 feet!

WHAM!

As he lands on top of Ghidorah they both go spiraling down through the atmosphere to what could be a brutal possibly even fatal landing. But Ghidorah lets his massive wings catch the wind slowing their descent, but with the Undertaker's added weight they still crash with quite an impact. Once down Taker still in a dominant position begins pounding away on Ghidorah's back. Ghidorah though using his huge wings for leverage rights himself simultaneously rolling the Undertaker off. Ghidorah turns releasing his gravity beams right in Taker's face. This staggers him back into a forested hillside, it is now that the Undertaker finally looks around. They were indeed in the midst of a forest.

"Good, no buildings or people to worry about." Taker thinks to himself.

There were actually at one time two different King Ghidorahs, one created by the Futurians in 1991 that had been killed by Godzilla and an alien one that was last on Earth back in 1972, the alien version was whom he was fighting now.

As Ghidorah moves toward him the Undertaker utilizes an energy pulse putting the triple domed destroyer flat on his back as Taker's fist slams into the ground. The Undertaker then dives at Ghidorah punching and slugging away at the creature's three heads. But Ghidorah refuses to be pinned down so he slams his wings together catching Taker in between them. As the Undertaker stumbles back Ghidorah plants both his feet in Taker's chest putting him down. Now Ghidorah can finally get back up and he rushes the Undertaker head-on!

WHAM!

The Undertaker goes rolling once more as King Ghidorah takes to the air firing off his gravity beams once again. The exact purpose of those beams aside from a severe impact was to weaken the body, to make it feel heavier than it actually was. If you were hit with enough of them eventually would not be able to even stand. The Undertaker is practically a sitting duck as King Ghidorah dives in blasting away. Taker ducks and dodges as best he can but still takes some hits. Reacting quickly though the Undertaker opens a portal to engulf an entire volley of ray blasts, he then closes it and then reopens it right above Ghidorah!

POW!

King Ghidorah gets nailed by his own beams! Taking advantage of Ghidorah's brief loss of balance Taker takes a running leap into the air.

BAM!

The Undertaker connects with the uppercut kick to Ghidorah's chest finally bringing the stunned monster crashing down. As the dazed monster tries to rise the Undertaker rushes in charging both his fists with energy that will double the impact of his blows. Taker ducks and blocks jaw snaps and kicks from Ghidorah as he lands some kicks and punches of his own. He also utilizes a huge backflip to escape another wing slam from Ghidorah. The Undertaker not wanting to waste any more time than he really has to decides the time is right to end this fight. He charges up an energy ball in his hands as Ghidorah enwraps himself inside his own wings. Then...

KAZAM!

The blast nails Ghidorah full force, but surprisingly there is no explosion, no damage, in fact it only budges Ghidorah slightly! As if mocking the Undertaker King Ghidorah reopens his wings screeching and cackling. He then fires back some energy beams of his own. Taker dodges, rolls, and comes back up with another energy ball, but before it can connect Ghidorah closes his wings around himself once again. The Undertaker now realized that the armored scales on Ghidorah's wings could deflect almost any assault, but he wouldn't use them unless the rest of his body was vulnerable! It is then that the Undertaker gets an idea. He heaves back to unleash another energy ball which of course causes Ghidorah to hide himself in his wings yet again, but when Taker fires it he opens a small portal in front of it and reopens it inside of Ghidorah's wings!

KABOOM!

King Ghidorah takes the full brunt of the energy blast right in the chest, he then goes flying through the air and lands horribly. The wounded space dragon groggily attempts to rise as Taker prepares an even bigger energy ball.

"Now King Ghidorah you will rest in-"

But Taker stops in mid-sentence as he suddenly feels the strong presence of Gudis. It is then that the Undertaker spots a psionic image of what he assumes is Gudis standing near Ghidorah's body. He's almost as big as Ghidorah with a massive cranium and a dense jungle of tentacles writhing about him. Taker stares with defiance into the crimson eyes of the demon. Gudis grins at Taker with a hideous smile and then disappears as suddenly as he had arrived. And at that exact moment as if someone had turned on a light switch, King Ghidorah pops back up and darts off into the sky at breakneck speed! Gudis' message kicks into high gear again causing Ghidorah to completely forget about Taker, the battle, everything. The Undertaker desperately releases another energy ball but it misses Ghidorah by inches! The winged terror shoots off into the horizon, at the speed he is currently doing even trying to score an attack with a teleportation would be next to impossible.

"Damn it!" Taker grunts angrily slamming his right fist into the ground.

"We will meet again." Taker proclaims.

At the exact same moment over the Pacific...

"Got him!" Charlie shouts from the cockpit of his Hummer. (a specially designed aircraft for UMA command, and not to be confused with the all terrain vehicle of the same name. Don't ask me why they called them that they just did on the show for some reason?)

"Calm down Charlie were all going to have to attack together if we really hope to do anything, assume attack formation!" Arthur orders from his own Hummer over the communication system.

The entire UMA team with backup now closes in on Kodara.

"Fire!" Arthur commands.

So the squadron dives in with rockets and lasers blasting away. Kodara keeps on swimming half submerged, seemingly oblivious to the assault.

"His back is too heavily armored we need to move in from the front." Kim says.

"Alright, new formation people!" Arthur explains as the squadron moves around to engage Kodara head-on.

"Fire!" He commands once more, but again it doesn't seem to have any effect.

"It's no good! The rockets aren't doing anything and he's just absorbing the laser fire!" Charlie stammers.

"Okay let's try the submersion bombs!" Arthur growls.

The fighters dive in low dropping the charges all around Kodara.

KABOOM-BOOM-BOOM-KABOOM-KABLAM!

There doesn't seem to be any apparent reaction until one of the bombs goes off in the monster's face! An angry but unharmed Kodara stops swimming and rises up to face his antagonists.

"I think we got his atten-"BLAM! Charlie starts to say when his Hummer is suddenly hit by an energy blast from Kodara's right palm which rocks him momentarily!

Luckily it was a glancing blow or the damage may have been far more severe. Now that Kodara's underbelly is exposed the team dives in one more time firing away. But Kodara absorbs the lasers and then sends them back in spider web like patterns. A couple of the Hummer's don't quite make it.

"We've lost seven and twenty!" Jean shouts!

The group has scattered now attacking from all directions. Two more Hummers sweeping in behind Kodara get wiped out as the creature spins around with more hand blasts.

"Three and fourteen are gone!" Exclaims Lloyd.

Jack meanwhile is once again monitoring from headquarters. Realizing that the situation is deteriorating quickly Jack decides that it's time for a rematch between Ultraman and Kodara. Jack makes a mad dash to the Hummer Bay. He opens the Bay doors and takes a running leap clutching his delta plasma pendant around his neck. In mid free fall the transformation takes place and Ultraman flies toward the open sea to engage Kodara.

Back at sea...

"Jean and Lloyd are down!" Charlie screams over his communicator.

The squadron was down by over half now!

"I've had about all I can take of you today Kodara!" Arthur grunts angrily as he veers his Hummer towards the beast.

The rest of the team realizes with horror that Arthur is pulling a kamikaze!

"Arthur, no! Pullout, pull out now!" Kim screams.

But Arthur nose dives right towards Kodara without wavering. He pivots and turns sideways to avoid some palm blasts but instead of slamming into the creature he is caught in Kodara's hands! Kodara gives a bemused reaction as he looks into the cockpit to see Arthur flipping him the bird and if he could be heard calling Kodara everything but a white man. Kodara then snorts and begins to crush the Hummer in his claws!

"Eject Arthur!" Cries Charlie.

"Get out of there!" Yells Kim.

"I can't the damn thing won't work!" Bellows Arthur.

But just then Ultraman suddenly appears diving into Kodara who drops Arthur and the Hummer into the water! Luckily each of the Hummers if not damaged too severely have several small flotation devices that are supposed to spring when the craft hits water. Ultraman and Kodara sink to the ocean floor struggling all the way down. A physical fight though is no longer an option. Trying to throw a punch or a kick underwater would be pointless, so Ultraman opts for a long-range fight as he pushes himself away from Kodara. Arthur raises his cockpit lid and surveys the damage, not just to his Hummer but the others as well. Of the pilots that had been brought down a few had managed to either eject or stay afloat. But for some there would only be a watery grave.

"Arthur!" Jean yells.

She had managed to keep her Hummer afloat as well, Lloyd was with her. His Hummer had sank but he had managed to eject and then swam over to Jean's craft. Arthur waves back enthusiastically as a horrendous battle begins down below.

Ultraman knows that the only way he was able to beat Kodara the last time they fought was with the help of the prophecy disc which reflected Kodara's power back at him, something he did not have now. Ultraman could hold his breath underwater very well but not indefinitely, but if he could buy just enough time for the UMA team to evacuate he could take the fight back to the surface. Ultraman lets loose with a firestorm of laser blasts from his fingertips attempting to overwhelm Kodara. Some are deflected, some are absorbed, but a few do get through causing some damage. Ultraman doesn't let up for a second hitting Kodara with more blasts faster and harder. But Kodara catches one of the larger energy spheres and throws it back. Ultraman dodges to the right as a huge coral reef is blown apart behind him. Now it was Kodara's turn to advance quickly. While Ultraman is still down Kodara fires some hand blasts of his own, but Ultraman throws up his force field blocking the beams. Regaining his footing quickly Ultraman releases a huge energy sphere from both hands. As he expects Kodara catches it before he can throw this one back Ultraman fires another detonating the one in Kodara's hands causing twice the impact. It puts Kodara down for the moment. Back on the surface however an unwelcome guest finally arrives as Golza suddenly dives out of the sky and straight into the water!

"It's Golza! This definitely means trouble for Ultraman!" Charlie blurts out.

Golza dives deep and slams into Ultraman before he even sees him coming! Not even giving Ultraman a chance to catch a break Golza blasts him with his powerful breath beam.

KABOOM!

Its force sends Ultraman flying back smashing into another reef. Kodara now upright once more blasts the reef surrounding Ultraman practically burying him alive! Acting quickly Golza then grabs Kodara and then makes for the surface. The team can only look on as both Golza and Kodara break into open sky. They head for a nearby island where another large shape can be seen on the shore.

"Holy crap it's King Ghidorah!" Lloyd yells.

But just then the Undertaker appears out of nowhere in giant form! He drops into the water slightly surprised. When he sensed that King Ghidorah had stopped moving and not only that but that both Golza and Kodara's life forces could be felt nearby as well he teleported immediately. He just didn't expect to arrive over the open sea though! Taker surfaces and sees all three monsters on the beach, but before he can move in he hears a voice yelling to him.

"Undertaker, Undertaker over here! Here!" Jean yells.

"Ultraman is still down there he never surfaced!" She goes on yelling.

So Taker dives down until he spots a silver gloved hand sticking out what remained of an enormous reef. Back onshore however the monsters are preparing to depart. Since Kodara is unable to fly he climbs onto King Ghidorah's back. Ghidorah's wing strength was a little more than Golza's so it was obvious who would be better off packing him. King Ghidorah and Kodara then take to the air as does Golza resuming their course. And as for the Undertaker he did manage to finally dig Ultraman out, he had nearly drowned but would survive. Ultraman's energy timer finally starts to blink when they break the surface so after a word of thanks to the Undertaker he takes off up into the upper stratosphere until he is no longer visible. The Undertaker then grumbles to himself as he looks over and sees that the monsters are gone. Just then a rescue ship arrives to pick up the surviving members of the squadron, knowing that everything here is well in order the Undertaker teleports out.

Later...

The Undertaker stands in Death Valley awaiting the arrival of the monsters. The Cosmos suddenly speak to him in telepathy.

"Undertaker remember we are with you if you feel it necessary call upon our power to assist you."

"Thank you... I just want to know... how is Kane doing?" The Undertaker asks.

"Wonderfully, the damage inflicted by Borgos has been almost completely undone. We spend much time with him on the astral plane(realm of the mind). Once the mental as well as physical wounds have been healed he will be strong enough to leave the island. We have reopened his heart to the emotions and sensations long since forgotten. Underneath the fiery exterior created by his sorrow and rage he is truly pure of mind, body, and soul. Of course you already knew that." The Cosmos say.

"I thank you once again Cosmos. If I do not get to see Kane again tell him that I love him and that will always be with him."

"I wish I could be out there with you." Another telepathic voice suddenly says, it is Ultraman.

"But after a transformation it takes a full 24 hours to let Jack build the strength to do it again." He goes on.

"Do not let it bother you. You have done your part that is all that can be asked, I will face this threat alone." The Undertaker proclaims.

"You are not alone." The Cosmos implore.

The Undertaker merely nods in response. A few moments later he senses that the monstrous trio is close. Soon they appear over the horizon, the Undertaker draws a heavy breath clinching his fists as he knows full well this will be the fight of his life. The monsters touchdown near Taker snarling defiantly. He rolls his eyes back in his head and slowly starts toward them.

"Don't waste your time!" A telepathic voice blurts out inside Taker's head, it is Gudis!

"They're not here to fight you, they're here to contribute to my rebirth!" He continues.

"Your rebirth?"

"Yes Undertaker and you'll be the first to see it."

A telepathic image of Gudis then appears before the monsters. Gudis' eyes start to glow a bright red as the monsters suddenly feel a little disoriented. Taker looks on in astonishment trying to figure out what exactly is going on. Now Gudis is practically glowing, and the monsters now feel their strength suddenly leaving them. Gudis was using their power to rejuvenate himself as his transparent image suddenly begins to look a lot more solid. Weakened beyond their withstanding Ghidorah and Kodara collapse, Golza however has not yet fallen. Gudis then spits forth from his mouth strange violet energy spheres that engulf and absorb the bodies of Ghidorah and Kodara. They then return to Gudis being absorbed back into his body, now he was no longer transparent. Now finally having a physical form Gudis turns towards Golza who is suddenly appearing to have snapped out of the trance that Gudis had enthralled him, Ghidorah, and Kodara with previously.

"Your will is indeed strong Golza but now with the power of the other two monsters in me you cannot oppose me." Gudis hisses.

Golza is still disoriented and trying to clear the cobwebs when Gudis hits him with an intense psionic wave that slams into Golza like a cannon ball! The attack does hurt Golza but it also angers him as he returns the favor with his breath beam! Gudis is hit hard and put down, as he falls he utilizes another psionic wave that slams into Golza yet again. The hurting but still mobile behemoth staggers over to where Gudis lie, as he reaches down and grabs him Gudis hits him with a point-blank psionic blast! Golza falls to his knees but has not let go of Gudis yet.

"Fall damn you! Fall!" Gudis roars.

Golza looks up at Gudis as energy builds inside of him for another beam blast. Before Golza can fire however Gudis begins unleashing psionic waves one after another with merciless intensity! After about a dozen or so Golza finally starts to weaken.

"You may be one of the most physically powerful kaiju on the face of the Earth Golza but my power attacks the mind in whereas I am superior!" Gudis gloats.

After about 20 psionic waves Golza is finally incapacitated and lies motionless yet still conscious. This was the reason that Gudis wanted him above all the others. Golza's stamina and near invulnerability would help make him unstoppable! He then encases Golza in one of the violet spheres and absorbs him as well. Not wanting to know what Gudis plans to do next the Undertaker tries to fire off an energy sphere but it bounces off an invisible barrier that is surrounding Gudis!

"Fool you cannot harm me now! You cannot hope to stop me it is because of your race that I am able to exist here! Your nuclear energy, your pollution, your diseases, mankind has made Earth the perfect feeding ground for me! I could destroy this world now or simply wait since the human race will eventually wipe out the planet themselves. Become a part of the genetic chain of the most powerful being in the universe or die at my feet. Either way I win, humanity will learn to live with me or perish! "

"You'll have to go through me first!" The Undertaker scowls taking a fighting stance.

"Idiot! You have no chance of defeating me!" Gudis bellows as his body suddenly begins to twist and morph into a new shape!

The Undertaker charges punching and blasting away but he still cannot penetrate the energy field that Gudis has encased himself in! Gudis in the meantime completes his transformation with an incredible blast of psionic energy that obliterates his own force field from the inside out and sends the Undertaker flying back!

When the Undertaker gets back up and looks over in Gudis' direction, what he sees is more than he bargained for. Standing where Gudis used to be is now a gigantic creature which appears to be a physical combination of all three monsters! It stands nearly 400 feet tall on massive legs with an enormous tail. It appears to have four arms, two that resemble Golza's, and two that resemble Kodara's. It's central head which rests on its shoulders looks to be a mutated form of Golza's crowned with curved horns going in all directions. In its chest is a head resembling Kodara's and all three of Ghidorah's snakelike heads can be seen, one coming out of the left side of its rib cage, one out of the right, and the third central head is coming up right behind Gorsa's at the top of the behemoths spine. Two huge wings that are a combination of King Ghidorah's and Golza's unfold out of its back, and its entire body is covered in bony armor! The Undertaker stands in awe, how is he to defeat a monster such as this!

"Oh...my...God." The Undertaker whispers.

"... I am God." Gudis snarls.

That last comment angers the Undertaker as he almost instantly summons up an energy ball and hurls it at Gudis. It strikes the monster dead center but doesn't seem to have any effect! Gudis hisses as if daring the Undertaker to do it again and indeed he does. This time though it is a larger one but when he releases it Gudis catches it letting the energy bounce between all four of his hands, he then makes it even larger and hurls it back! But Taker is alert and opens a portal in front of him which the energy ball enters. Taker then reopens it behind Gudis but before the ball can strike him he disappears. Taker dodges to the left as it barely misses him!

The Undertaker suddenly gets blasted from behind causing him to stagger forward. He spins around to see that Gudis has reappeared behind him and he lets Taker have it with a devastating array of lasers from all five heads! As Taker falls he teleports and comes back out of midair planting a dreadful elbow in the base of the creature's spine. Gudis though merely shrugs slightly and turns towards Taker. The enormous monstrosity begins swinging at the Undertaker who ducks and dodges from side to side landing some punches of his own. That would be one of the few things in the Undertaker's favor, superior speed and agility. But a spin wheel kick misses as Gudis teleports once more, Taker suddenly feels a pair of massive claws clasp hold of his neck from behind. Taker though manages to slam a fist down on the ground between himself and Gudis pushing the creature back with a shockwave. The Undertaker's next move is going to require some good timing, setting his plan into action Taker yells at Gudis.

"Is that all you've got?!"

Gudis' reaction is to unleash another valley of laser blasts which Taker absorbs into a portal. He reopens it above Gudis who teleports immediately, then acting quickly as Gudis is in mid teleport Taker throws three energy balls into three separate portals. As expected the beams Gudis had fired rain down out of the first portal striking the ground, but as Gudis reappears behind Taker he bounds away, spins around, and reopens the three separate portals surrounding Gudis! With practically no time to really react Gudis gets nailed from three sides by Taker's energy balls! The Undertaker almost smiles as he had surprised himself with being able to pull off that maneuver.

But a now angry Gudis teleports again, Taker looks around himself and even in the sky. But the Undertaker doesn't expect Gudis to suddenly explode out of the ground beneath him grabbing him in a bear hug type hold. Gudis then shoots into the sky with Taker in tow. The Undertaker manages to get his arms free though and slams them together onto the sides of the central head on Gudis' shoulders. This only angers him more though as Taker receives blasts from the head in Gudis' chest and all three of Ghidorah's heads for his trouble. Gudis then drops the Undertaker! And being far too disoriented by the point-blank blast he just took he is unable to teleport and plummets back to earth!

SLAM!

A small crater results from the impact, as Taker struggles to get back up.

WHAM!

Only to get slammed into head-on by Gudis who flying across the landscape puts Taker not only into, but inside, up, and out the top of a mountain! Gudis then hurls a barely conscious Undertaker back down to the ground once more. He collides horribly with the side of a canyon wall and then tumbles down to the bottom. The Undertaker lies battered and broken at the bottom of the ravine. He is pretty sure his rib cage has been shattered. It is on very rare occasions, rare and few, that the Undertaker actually feels pain. This is quickly becoming one of those occasions! Gudis then dives in blasting the ravine wall above Taker practically sending an avalanche down on top of him!

Gudis circles overhead like a hungry vulture as meanwhile buried beneath tons of rock the Undertaker's life begins to flash before his eyes. It stops when he reaches an image of the Cosmos. It seems so real he swears he can almost hear them singing, when suddenly he realizes...it is real! The song of Mothra echoes through the Undertaker's soul giving him life. He can feel his wounds healing, his strength returning! The Cosmos have reached out to the Undertaker, they felt his pain through their psychic link! The Undertaker now suddenly feels more powerful than he ever has in his life! Gudis in the meantime notices a bizarre glow beginning to pulsate from the rockslide. Then without warning-

KABLAM!

An incredible energy wave sears from Taker's body blowing apart the Rocky tomb he had been encased in! It hits Gudis like a tidal wave sending him crashing to the ground! Gudis quickly rights himself however and looks over to see the Undertaker standing tall. Taker's eyes burn a bright white, Gudis shutters slightly as Taker's gaze seems to go right through him. Scattered rubble around the Undertaker's feet begins to levitate all around him caused by the intense energy coming off of his body! With a blinding flash of light the stark black that the Undertaker wears transforms into pure white as energy bolts course through his body! It is then that the song of the Cosmos abruptly stops and the Undertaker speaks...

"Now Gudis it is time for you to rest...in peace."

Upon hearing the Undertaker's proclamation Gudis spins into a rage unleashing his terrible beams once more. But the Undertaker simply puts his hands out in front of him, and the rays hit and bounce off of what appears to be a force field.

"My turn." The Undertaker says suddenly hurling forth a gigantic energy ball!

KABAM!

Gudis is startled to realize he actually felt the impact this time, as it almost puts him on his back! Realizing that his foe has gained newfound strength he teleports and pops up right in front of the Undertaker.

WHAM-WHAM-POW-SMASH-BAM-SMACK-BOOM-SLAM-KABAM-CRUNCH!

Gudis pounds on Taker mercilessly and doesn't stop until he slumps down to the ground. But moments later the Undertaker suddenly sits up as if nothing had happened and looks directly over at Gudis!

KABAM!

Gudis barrels into the Undertaker again this time slamming him face first into the canyon wall. But Taker's head whips back up and snaps to his left looking right at Gudis once again! Panicking Gudis lets Taker have it with a point-blank blast with all five heads putting Taker deep into the canyon wall. It is silent for a moment but before Gudis can breathe a sigh of relief the Undertaker merely steps out of the impression made in the wall dusting himself off!

"I'm still here." Taker grins.

Now Gudis is ballistic how in the hell is he supposed to keep this guy down! Gudis swings his huge tail towards Taker but he catches it and says...

"Fun and games...are over."

SLAM!

The Undertaker swings Gudis' titanic frame around into the side of the canyon with crippling force! The stunned behemoth turns just in time to get both of the Undertaker feet right in his face!

WHAM!

Gudis finally goes down! But he recovers quickly and begins a brutal slugfest with Taker who is more than happy to oblige. Gudis swings and claws with his four arms while Ghidorah's heads reach down snapping and biting. But the Undertaker's body is surging with energy as each fist hits Gudis with the force of a wrecking ball! Gudis suddenly realizes that he isn't winning this contest so he quickly blasts Taker with Ghidorah's gravity beams. Again Taker is only staggered as he throws his hair back, the pupils in his eyes disappearing with a defiant sneer! Taker performs a series of backflips putting some distance between himself and Gudis. He then charges up a second energy ball as Gudis stands ready. After many moments he finally launches it, Gudis tries to catch and contain the blast but the amount of power is just too much!

BOOOM!

It blows up in Gudis' face putting him down one more time, this time though he does not rise. The Undertaker then walks over and looks down at Gudis' body.

"Cosmos." Taker calls out.

"Yes Undertaker we are with you."

"Gudis has been incapacitated for the moment but how do I truly defeat this monster?"

"Listen carefully Undertaker and we will tell all." The Cosmos explain.

Meanwhile Gudis is weakened, the grip on the three monsters he has combined is loosening. It would prove to be his undoing as the Undertaker understanding the Cosmos' message loud and clear goes into a trance. He then enters Gudis' mind or more precisely the astral plane where the thoughts of all psychic beings are capable of intersecting. Once there he confronts Gudis in its original form. Entangled in his tentacles are Golza, Kodara, and King Ghidorah.

"No! No! Get away, they are mine!" Gudis howls.

The Undertaker begins to charge up another energy ball as Gudis realizing what Taker is going to do fires eye beams at the deadman. Once more the seemingly invisible force field rises when Taker lifts his left hand deflecting the beams. On the astral plane though thought becomes reality which Gudis desperately tries to take advantage of as he makes huge stone pillars grow up out of the ground. They circle and enclose around Gudis like a pyramid in an attempt to shield himself...but it is no use. The Undertaker unleashes the energy sphere!

KABLAM!

Taker's energy ball blows clean through the barrier and decimates the tentacles restraining the three monster's individual psyches'! Having suddenly lost the power to retain his combined kaiju form the end result for Gudis is obvious...

BOOOOOOOM!

Back in physical reality the amalgamated superbeast literally explodes! The blast not only sends Taker out of his trance but sends him flying as well! He probably could have flown for miles if he did not teleport. The unconscious bodies of Golza, King Ghidorah, and Kodara go flying in three different directions! Returning to Death Valley Taker looks down at an exhausted and mangled Gudis in his original physical form once more as the ravaged alien attempts to rise. The Undertaker charges up one last energy ball as Gudis struggles to a vertical position.

"Y-you just d-don't get it do you. You can't kill me! As long as mankind destroys, as long as he pollutes, as long as he continues to slowly kill the very planet he lives on Gudis will never die! I am immortal! I am unstoppable! I AM A GOD!" Gudis screams.

"Not anymore, now you're just an insect waiting to be squashed! Gudis...REST IN PEACE!" The Undertaker roars releasing the energy ball!

KABOOM!

Gudis is completely obliterated!

"Now it is finished." The Undertaker says.

As he relaxes his body and power return to its original form, knowing his job here is done the Undertaker takes one last look around and then teleports out.

One week later...

Location: Monsterland command center a.k.a. Ogasawara Island

"Right here they are." Says Commander Katsuo flipping on a monitor with a split screen.

The Undertaker looks as an image comes into focus or two more precisely. The screen shows the inside of two large cells. One contains Kodara, the other King Ghidorah.

"As you may or may not know after Gudis blew apart Kodara landed in California and King Ghidorah touched down in Utah. They were both unconscious when we found them so we quickly relocated their bodies to this installation." The Commander explains.

"And you're sure they will not escape." Taker asks.

"My friend all the cells in this compound were constructed out of zaranium, a metal that has been proven to be practically indestructible and unbreakable they aren't going anywhere."

"And what of Golza?"

"Well, that's the downside to this whole thing. He supposedly came down in New Mexico but we never found a body. He could've flown off or burrowed underground. It's really hard to tell where he might be."

The Undertaker sighs knowing that for now nothing more could be done. He would have to deal with Golza another time, but he takes some comfort in the fact that two of the Earth's most dangerous kaiju are locked away.

"Thank you Commander."

"No problem Undertaker, after all they wouldn't be here right now if not for your efforts. You're more than welcome."

That having been said the Undertaker teleports back to Infant Island.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's note:** I never thought I would actually post these here, but I've been feeling nostalgic as of late seeing how me and my 15 year old nephew have been watching allot of old wrestling PPVs from the 90s and such. I am also hyped by the recently released new Godzilla film and the recent announcement of Pacific Rim 2! Yay! So I figured, ah what the heck. In any case chapter 2 will probably be posted in about a week or so.


	2. Golza: Final Confrontation

A villain I created named Borgos appears in this story, he has a history with Taker and Kane. He's a saurian cyborg who lost his flesh and blood body in a lab accident and is now totally twisted and evil, don't worry though he doesn't get in the way of the story. His part is small. Again references are made to events that happened before this story that may confuse some, but that shall all be eventually explained within this chapter.

x

x

x

**THE UNDERTAKER TRILOGY PART 2**

**Prologue**

Location: Ogasawara Island off the coast of Japan a.k.a. Monsterland.

Inside the central command center the Undertaker walks down a long hallway until a pair of elevator like doors sealed tight stand in his way. Two security guards nervously step aside as the seven foot behemoth places his hand in a DNA scanner.

**"**Identification confirmed, admittance granted, welcome Undertaker" a computerized voice speaks.

The doors then slide open and Taker steps through.

"Ah, you're here at last, I'm glad our government granted you access to the command center. All that teleporting in and out was starting to give my men cardiacs." Commander Katsuo snickers.

The Undertaker smiles slightly as he moves towards a monitor.

"Well, there he is. Or what's left of him anyway." Katsuo says looking down at the same monitor.

Taker looks on in disbelief as he views what appears to be the remains of Gudis a beast he himself had atomized several months earlier.

"Listen I know Gudis' turf is Australia but there isn't a pilot who has fought kaiju or a scientist who has studied them that hasn't heard of Gudis in any part of the world. And I know aside from you and your brother Kane there are few beings on this Earth capable of doing this to him." Katsuo goes on.

"So Jack was right about Gudis' regenerative abilities." Taker adds.

"Jack Shindo? Ah yes the Gudis expert. Yes, he pretty much hit the nail on the head."

"Apparently Gudis had completely regenerated himself on Letchi Island and was on the move when another monster intercepted him. These reports are according to the villagers who live on Letchi Island." Katsuo goes on as the Undertaker listens intently.

"And this other monster defeated him?" Taker inquires.

"Yes, and in short order from what I've been told. And now as you can see we have Gudis' body here on Ogasawara inside one of the confinement cells. He is under constant surveillance and if he does attempt to start regrowing his cells again we'll know about it."

"Hmmm... I see, very well then I will investigate." Taker proclaims as he abruptly teleports.

"No wait there was something else-" but before the Commander and even finish his sentence the Undertaker is already gone.

"Damn I hate it when he does that!" Katsuo stammers.

Letchi Island...

Taker instantly transports himself to Letchi Island letting the Cosmos guide him telepathically to the location of the battle between Gudis and this mystery monster. Upon his arrival a few villagers passing by scatter... except for a weary looking old man adorned in various pendants and charms. He also wears a bizarre robe of some sort and has a long scraggly beard that reaches half the length of his body. He moves toward the Undertaker seemingly unafraid.

"You must be the local witch doctor." Taker assesses.

"Yes, forgive the young ones they do not understand who or what you are... but I do." The old man speaks softly.

"Really, and what exactly is that?" Taker asks.

"Why, you are but one of many."

"Many what?" Taker goes on.

"Why protectors, protectors of the creator's kingdom."

"Do you know what happened here?"

Upon being asked that question the old man's face goes pale.

"I saw the demon." He whispers.

"Demon?"

"Yes, the one who killed the creature your people called Gudis. It swooped out of the sky just before the Gudis was going to trample our village. When it came to rest its giant wings disappeared into its back. Gudis immediately attacked, it shot fire from its eyes and tried to crush the demon in its coils. But the demon was invincible, it could not be hurt. It tore the coils from the Gudis' body and then released fire from its jaws that brought the Gudis down. The Gudis tried to take the demon's fire into itself but there was just too much power. The demon breathed its fire once more this time felling the Gudis and after that it did not rise again."

The Undertaker is stunned by the story the old witch doctor has just finished.

"What did the uh...demon do next?" Taker asks.

"After making fully sure its foe had been vanquished it turned to a mountainside nearby and used its fire to carve something in the rock, it then departed. Now if you will excuse me I must return to my village, fare thee well defender."

And with that the old man hobbles off, the Undertaker watches him go until he is out of sight. He then turns and walks up a foot worn path that leads to the area where the monsters fought. As expected this scene has already been picked clean by Army officials, kaijuologists, radiation crews, etc. etc.. Taker notices massive footprints in the ground close by that could only have been left by the demon the old man spoke of since Gudis didn't have any feet or legs and merely slithered across the ground to get around. A monster with the power the witch doctor described, that could take Gudis apart in seconds was truly a terrifying thought.

"What could it be?" The Undertaker thinks aloud as he approaches the large footprints.

Was it a monster he had faced before or a new threat? There were indeed few monsters who could overload Gudis' absorbing abilities as well as take punishment from him. Both Ghidorah and Kodara were still locked down tight on Ogasawara.

"Well, that would only leave-" the Undertaker stops mid-sentence when the horrifying realization hits him of who the monster might be.

He steps down inside one of the footprints to see if he can pick up on the creature's aura. The energy that suddenly permeates him cuts into him like a knife confirming his worst fears. And even if none of that did what he sees carved into the mountain in front of him does. The old man said the monster had engraved something into the mountain and it was also the last piece of information that Katsuo never got the chance to tell him. The Undertaker quickly and frantically sends a telepathic message to the Cosmos, but before he can even finish sending it the Cosmos speak for him.

"Yes Undertaker... Golza lives... and he's coming for your brother."

The Undertaker falls to his knees as he looks up at the engraving burned into the stone that says but one word... Kane!

UNDERTAKER / KANE / GOLZA

**FINAL CONFRONTATION!**

The Undertaker immediately teleports to Infant Island to converse with the Cosmos face-to-face and to check on Kane. When he arrives Kane is in the middle of an arduous test. Since the incident involving the villain Borgos in which Kane had been mentally controlled and manipulated the big red machine had been healing slowly both emotionally and physically with the help of the Cosmos. They have also been helping him to deal with the rage that has always been inside him and driven his actions since the day of his birth. There have been many bad experiences, trials, and setbacks, but now Kane is attempting to draw strength and power from new emotions. Sensations that had been all but forgotten and unknown to him, that being hope, friendship, and love. The Cosmos had been helping him to draw strength from the few happy memories of his life as well as helping him to experience new ones with the peace and serenity that comes with living on Infant Island. And now Kane concentrates, nearby are the Cosmos and in front of Kane is a wilted flower. Taker silently moves up to the side of the Cosmos without Kane noticing. Kane focuses intensely on the dying dragon lily, he closes his eyes with his right hand outstretched toward the flower.

"You can do it Kane, feel the power not only in your hands but in your heart as well." The Cosmos encourage him.

Everything is silent and still for the moment as the Undertaker looks on and then...

"Kane, you've done it!" The Cosmos squeal as the lily rises and unfolds into a beautiful blossom.

Though it cannot be seen behind the mask Kane beams with satisfaction, so many times had he tried that in the past only to end up reducing several flowers to ashes. Kane has taken a significant step this day.

"Well done my brother." Taker blurts out startling Kane slightly.

But then they walk up to one another and clasp hold of each other's arms in an Indian handshake, it was how they always greeted one another.

"Now are you beginning to understand brother, the source of real power, of true strength is happiness and peace not hatred or vengeance."

Kane nods in approval as the Cosmos smile, but they know that Taker has also come to discuss a dire matter, one which for now Kane should remain oblivious to.

"You have done well today Kane, go and meditate now on the events of this day and recuperate." The Cosmos tell him as he nods to them and his brother before walking away.

"Does he-"

"No Undertaker we have not told him."

"That is good, if he learns that Golza is alive it may undo everything you've accomplished thus far." Taker says.

"Yes, though we don't know why, that particular kaiju is a cause of great suffering for Kane. The mere mention of its name completely unhinges him." Say the Cosmos.

"Then I guess that answers the question of whether or not he should be told." The Undertaker confesses.

"Kane is at a crossroads right now emotionally, unfortunately a meeting with Golza could drive him over the edge."

"And you say he is looking for Kane."

"Yes Undertaker he plans to destroy your brother."

"I know they have fought before and I know they have a history, but every time I ask Kane about it he clams up on me or walks away."

"In any case he must be stopped."

"Then I will intercept him."

"Someone already has, we can sense it."

"Really, who?"

"We cannot be sure but a horrendous battle is about to take place on the mainland."

"Then I will see if I can find it, I know Golza's ora if I get close to him I'll know it."

"Very well Undertaker but be careful."

"I will." The Undertaker says before disappearing.

As for the battle in question...

Trying to seek out Kane's aura the first place Golza touches down at is rural Nagoyah sensing that this was a place where Kane had been. Descending down from the heavens like a dark angel Golza's wings fold into his back, he is bigger and far stronger now than before when he was absorbed by Gudis. But knowing of his arrival and waiting for him were Ultraman Tiga, Dyna, Gaia, and Agoul! The Ultra brothers pile into Gorsa like an angry mob. Tiga throws a nasty barrage of punches and kicks but Golza takes it with no seeable effect and gives Tiga a terrible backhand. Dyna dives in with a martial arts kick but Golza catches him in midair and uses his own momentum to slam Dyna down onto the ground. Gaia and Agoul unleash a volley of laser blasts which Golza absorbs and then fires back causing them to dodge. Tiga then jumps onto Golza's back and shoulders and starts pounding down with all the strength he's got.

Taking advantage of the distraction Agoul moves in morphing his hands into a pair of energy swords. He swings and slashes away but is shocked to discover that no damage is being done. Agoul had sliced monsters to ribbons with this maneuver in the past but the blades cannot even scratch Golza's hide! Finally fed up Golza plants a big foot in Agoul's chest putting him down and then pulls Tiga off his shoulders and slams him down on top of Agoul. Golza grabs Tiga and throws aside as he nails Agoul with a point blank blast of his dreaded oral beam sending him careening across the landscape. Golza releases another blast at Dyna and Gaia but they combine their forcefields to deflect it. Again a laser attack is tried by Dyna and Gaia but once more it appears ineffective. Golza however stops advancing when Tiga blasts him with an energy sphere from behind. So Golza turns and cuts loose his ray on him, Tiga throws up his forcefield but his alone just isn't strong enough to hold it back and it practically explodes in his face!

Realizing they are being picked off quickly Dyna and Gaia rush in hitting Golza with a martial arts attack charging their fists and feet with kinetic energy. But Golza practically ignores them as he's having too much fun blasting Tiga's comatose body all over the place. Finally turning his attention to Dyna and Gaia Golza starts pounding them silly and then slams their heads together! A somewhat disoriented Agoul fires his forearm beam at Golza but he reflects it back as well putting Agoul down again. Another breath blast from Golza almost fries Dyna and Gaia who just barely manage to dodge. Golza then swings his huge tail which Dyna tries to catch and hold, but Golza is just too strong as he swings Dyna around right into Gaia!  
KAWHAM!

Golza then reaches down and grabs hold of Gaia by the back of his neck planning to do God only knows what when...

KABOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM!

A series of plasma fireballs detonate on Golza's body. He looks up to see Gamera diving straight at him!

BAM!

Both monsters go tumbling but become vertical again very quickly. Wasting no time another point-blank blast of Golza's beam sends Gamera into the side of a mountain. But as he goes down he fires another cluster of fireballs which again seem to explode harmlessly off of Golza. As Gamera regains his footing he roars defiantly at Golza who answers with another ray blast. Once more Gamera gets plowed so he retaliates with more fireballs, but Golza absorbs them this time and then fires them back. Gamera shrugs off the assault and moves in realizing a long range battle could take forever. So the goliaths go at it tooth and claw, Gamera's powerful arms begin swinging as do Golza's. Holyfield and Tyson couldn't have put on a better slugfest! Then in an incredible feat of strength Golza heaves Gamera's massive frame up above his head and hurls him through the air!

CRASH!

Undeterred though Gamera uses his jet propulsion to lift himself off the ground. He flies straight into Golza in a spinning frenzy!

WHAM!

Golza's feet skid backwards across the ground as he tries to stop Gamera in his tracks. Then with Golza still pushing against Gamera's momentum Gamera shoots straight up into the sky with Golza still clinging to him. He then comes spiraling back down drilling Golza into the earth!

SLAM!

Gamera then goes back to his bipedal form and looks over to see that the Ultra brothers are recovering. But in the split second he takes to check on the Ultras' Golza piles into Gamera head on. Golza then begins pounding away on Gamera with savage speed. The dazed super turtle attempts to absorb the beating as he charges up his plasma fist. And then...

BLAM!

With explosive force and incredible power Gamera's burning fist punches into Golza's stomach and practically incinerates his insides as a mixture of fire and blood erupt forth from every orifice of Golza's body! After this devastating attack Golza goes limp slumping down to his knees with Gamera's fist still inside him. With the fight finally over Gamera takes a moment to rest it had been a hard earned victory, he then begins to withdraw his arm when Golza's hands suddenly reach up grabbing hold of his wrist! Gamera has a look of surprise on his face as Golza's head snaps up looking directly into Gamera's eyes, Gamera could swear Golza was smiling! He then lets Gamera have it with yet another beam blast sending him flying back once more. Gamera lands tumbling and then looks up to see the gaping wound in Gorsa's belly reseal itself! Gamera shakes his head, in the past he had used the plasma fist to practically blow Iris to pieces but the same had not happened with Golza. Realizing it is going to take something really big to put this creature down Gamera looks over his shoulder at the Ultra brothers who have now recovered as they lineup alongside Gamera with their forearm beams at the ready! Golza begins to charge toward them so they all fire upon him simultaneously as Gamera begins unleashing a rapid quick fire volley of fire balls! The combined searing blasts nail Golza directly in the chest, the attack is held on Golza for what seems like an eternity as the behemoth refuses to fall! Golza tries to absorb it all but it appears to be too much even for him when suddenly...

**BOOM!**

There is an explosion so massive it floors everyone instantly! It takes a few moments for the smoke to clear, when it does Gamera is the only one still conscious. He looks about him and sees the Ultra brothers laid out once more. The combination of the energy they expended plus the explosion had knocked them out cold. Gamera then looks over at Golza's body, as he looks closer he sees an enormous hole blown in his torso! Plenty of blood as well as several of Golza's vital organs and intestines are splattered all over the place! Gamera breathes a sigh of relief and groggily moves in. He looks down at Golza's heart and then picks it up in a curious fashion. After gazing at it for a few moments he prepares to drop it when...

BA-DUM

The heart actually beats!

BA-DUM

It does it again!

BA-DUM-BA-DUM-BA-DUM-BA-DUM-BA-DUM-BA-DUM-BA-DUM-BA-DUM-BA-DUM!

Gamera looks on in shock as the heart starts pounding away meanwhile Golza's eyes suddenly snap open! Gamera looks over in disbelief as Golza rises up! He still has the gaping hole in his chest hell he didn't even have a chest left! Gamera keeps looking back and forth between the still beating heart and the now vertical Golza with eyes as big as saucers! You can see the front of Golza's spine even, but his lungs, kidneys, intestines, spleen, pancreas, you name it are still scattered all around him! Golza then outstretches his arms from his sides as his eyes begin glowing a burning bright yellow! It is then that all of his organs suddenly rise up off the ground and literally fly back into his body, including his heart which flies right out of Gamera's hands! His chest then miraculously seals itself shut once again as if there was never even a wound at all! Gamera stands mortified what he has just witnessed simply shouldn't have been possible, but it is all too real! And what's worse is that since Golza survived the assault it also means he successfully absorbed all of it as he now returns it to Gamera as an unbelievable blast emits from Golza's chest!

**KABOOM!**

Gamera flies for a few miles before he lands off somewhere in the distance with earthshaking impact! Now that the fight is over Golza resumes the search he had begun before he was so rudely interrupted. But to avoid any more hero wannabes for now Golza decides to travel subterranean as he burrows deep into the earth continuing his journey underground. Golza could raise his body temperature to such extreme levels that he could move through solid rock as casually as a person crossing the street, he would surface in the next place that Kane's aura would feel strongest. About five minutes later the Undertaker arrives on the scene having finally picked up Golza's trail, but he realizes that he's arrived too late as he sees the Ultra brothers strewn all over the place.

"Damn!" Taker spits looking around him.

Tiga, Dyna,Gaia, and Agoul were just now starting to regain consciousness but they would be fine. Sensing another kaiju nearby Taker teleports to the spot where Gamera came down. Deep within a massive crater lies Gamera, bloody, battered, and broken. Taker quickly hits his 300 ft. max and leaps down inside the crater. He places his right hand on Gamera's chest and then concentrates. With a slight glow eliminating the pit Gamera's wounds are healed, his eyes slowly flutter open. Gamera rises and nods to the Undertaker in thanks, Taker nods back.

"He was here wasn't he." Taker grumbles.

Gamera nods again. The Undertaker hangs his head, with the kind of carnage Golza had just caused he could not afford to miss him again.

Location: Infant Island.

Kane sits on one knee in the jungle he is meditating very deeply as the Cosmos had taught him. When they had asked him to go and meditate he did as he was told but had his own reasons. Kane stands up with his head held high and his eyes closed concentrating very hard. For some time he had been building up the nerve to open a new teleport gate of his own. Why? You might ask. Well, Kane had a reason, a very important reason. There was a certain time and place he wanted to reach and he wasn't going to let anything stop him. He knew the risks, there was a very good chance that once he stepped through he would never be able to get back home. And worse yet that he might not even be able to reach his planned destination, but that did not matter to him. Kane had never really mastered the art of teleporting, that was a skill he still had yet to fine tune. But he could not wait, his patience had reached its end. What Kane was planning was beyond insane, not only was he going to try to teleport, but he was going to attempt to reach the time barrier as well, something his brother the Undertaker who had already mastered teleporting had not yet even done! But Kane thought maybe if he concentrated hard enough, if he thought of where he wanted to be hard enough it just might work. Kane outstretches his arms and with a brilliant flash of light a gateway opens before him. Breathing a heavy sigh Kane thinks for a moment, he wishes he could say goodbye to his brother, and to the Cosmos but he realizes that there is no turning back now. Drawing another heavy breath Kane closes his eyes and starts to step through when suddenly...

"What are you doing!?" A voice blurts out as a hand comes down on Kane's left shoulder.

Kane spins around to see his brother standing right in front of him.

"I say again brother, just what in the hell are you doing?" Taker asks.

There is no reply from Kane not physically, telepathically, nothing.

"Come on Kane I want some answers!" Taker demands.

Kane just hangs his head.

"Little brother we are blood there is nothing you cannot tell me." Taker exclaims.

But Kane just turns and starts to walk away.

"Now wait a minute!" Taker yells grabbing his brother's right arm.

"You do realize what could have happened to you had used stepped through don't you?! Just what in the hell is so damn important that you wou-"

Taker's words are cut off by a shooting glance from Kane. There is a look of anger and frustration in his eyes. Kane then jerks his arm free and strides off leaving his brother puzzled. Why would he attempt to leap through an unstable teleport gate. It could have been his death! What was going on here, what wasn't Kane telling him? Just then a telepathic image of the Cosmos appears near Taker.

"What troubles you Undertaker?"

"I just caught my little brother attempting to open and then step through an unstable gateway! He knows his ability to open portals is not fully developed yet! What would possess him to do that?"

"There is a secret he is hiding, a troubling event from his past." The Cosmos tell Taker.

"Secret?"

"Something he has managed to keep hidden even from us, something he has buried deep down inside." The Cosmos explain.

"Is this secret the reason he just tried to open the portal?"

"Yes."

"This isn't something he should deal with alone. How do I find out what it is without upsetting him?" Taker asks.

"You could try reading his mind, we normally do not condone mind reading against someone's will. But in order to help Kane there may not be any other way. We suggest waiting until he sleeps and then entering his subconscious."

"Yes, I want to know. I want to help him if I can. Does it have anything to do with Golza?"

"You will have to learn that for yourself Undertaker, but speaking of Golza what have you found?"

"Unfortunately nothing. I reached the sight of the battle you spoke of, but I was too late and he had already moved on. He left Gamera and four of the Ultra brothers badly beaten! I was surveying the area of the battle when I suddenly sensed that Kane was opening a vortex. But before I left I saw a place that looked as if something had burrowed underground, that is one of Golza's characteristics is it not?"

"Yes."

"If that is the case I will not be able to find him until he surfaces again, in any case I'm heading back to the mainland... will you let me know if Kane tries to pull any stunts like this again?"

"Of course Undertaker."

"Thank you."

Location: Hokkaido countryside.

Golza had briefly emerged here sensing this was a place where the Undertaker and Kane had recently had a battle. But once he had made himself visible he had gotten into a fight or more precisely several all his own. But that was about an hour ago, as for what is happening now...

WHAM!

Kamen Rider lands flat on his back as the result of a Golza backhand. His left shoulder has been dislocated and he can no longer see out of his right eye. These are just a couple of several injuries he has accumulated during this fight. Nearby lie the bodies of several more of the Ultra brothers Taro, Leo, Zophy, 80, Great, and Ace. Leo, 80, and Ace are dead, the others are alive but barely. Nearby also are Zone fighter, King Seezar, Gridman, Jet Jaguar, and an entire slew of various megazords! The living breathing warriors had merely been beaten unconscious but the zords have been smashed beyond recognition, and don't even ask about the unfortunate pilots inside. Now all that remained were Kamen Rider and Ultraseven who now slowly circle around a calm and patient Golza. Ultraseven tries blasting Golza with his forehead beam from behind but all Gorsa does is turnaround and look at him cocking his head sideways slightly. During the brief distraction Rider leaps through the air with his energized flying rider kick. This move had blown monsters completely apart in the past, put holes clean through some. How did Golza manage against it, he stumbles back slightly and then looks at Kamen Rider with a bemused expression! If you could see behind the mask you would be seeing Rider's face going pale. But during Rider's moment of confusion he lets his guard down and one of Golza's clawed hands clasp around his throat! Not waiting to see what Golza plans to do Ultraseven sends the blade upon the top of his head twirling towards Golza.

But Golza tosses Kamen Rider aside spins around and catches the blade in his left hand! Jumping back in surprise Ultraseven looks on as Golza's body begins to glow a bright yellow. The energy warming on his body and travels down his left arm into the blade making a glow white hot. Golza then hurls the blade back with blinding speed! Ultraseven though luckily uses his telekinesis to make the blade fly back towards Golza. But the monster ducks and then lunges at Ultraseven, they lock their hands in a test of strength that Ultraseven seems destined to lose. Golza is banking on a maneuver he hopes Ultraseven will employ which he does as Seven makes the blade fly back around towards Golza's backside. At the last second Golza bolts to one side causing the blade to miss him and fly straight into Ultraseven's chest! And the blade still energized with the power Golza has infused into it begins to practically fry Ultraseven who drops to his knees and then flat on his face! Kamen Rider recovers just in time to see Seven fall, Golza had almost crushed Rider's larynx! Rider throws himself valiantly at Golza but it is a futile maneuver as the super beast catches Rider with a heart punch as he comes down causing the insectoid hero to land flat on his back! Rider now dazed and winded is helpless as Golza grabs hold of him by his throat once more lifting him up off the ground. He holds Rider off the ground slowly choking him to death when a huge missile dropkick is suddenly planted in Golza's back! He drops Kamen Rider as he stumbles forward, then spins around to see the form of the Undertaker standing before him. Golza roars almost gleefully as he anticipates what he hopes will be a real challenge.

"If you want Kane Gorsa you'll have to go through me first!" The Undertaker threatens.

Wasting no more words the Undertaker runs straight at Golza! But Taker's fears about Golza's increasing power are confirmed as all of his punches and kicks seem useless in their effect. Golza just stands there absorbing the assault, if Taker didn't know any better he could have sworn Golza was laughing! Now it is Golza who starts taking some swings of his own as Taker ducks, dodges, and blocks. A couple do connect but Taker shakes it off and tries to grab Golza for a choke slam. But Golza raises his internal body temperature making him almost impossible to even touch him! Resisting the intense heat however Taker lifts Golza up into a powerbomb but even after its delivered Golza pops right back up completely unfazed! As Golza fires his oral beam Taker teleports out of the line of fire and reappears behind him. Clasping his arms around Golza's waist he pulls back lifting the gargantuan high and bringing him back down into a backwards falling suplex! Not giving him a chance to get back up Taker lunges onto Golza and starts slugging away! But a now angry Golza practically throws him off and rises back up blasting away once more! A short-range blast sends Taker skidding across the ground putting him down for the moment. Meanwhile a couple of the defenders that Golza had beat down regain consciousness, they are weakened but as long as there is life in their bodies they will continue to fight!

Gridman and King Seezar charge at Golza , Seezar leaps onto Golza's back biting and clawing. While Golza tries to get Seezar off his back Gridman kneels down in front of Golza unloading energy blasts from his wrists at point-blank range. Realizing though that the attack is not having any success Gridman backs up and fires his forearm proton beam, but still nothing! By now Golza has managed to pull King Seezar off his back and he hurls him at Gridman who luckily manages to catch the lion god and put him down on his feet. Nearby the Undertaker rises as he sits up in his characteristic fashion and teleports right behind Golza trying to grab him in a full nelson . Gridman and Seezar move in trying to attack while the monster is briefly restrained. But an aggravated Golza releases an energy wave from his body sending the heroes flying in all directions! The Undertaker quickly rebounds with a flying clothesline that moves Golza slightly! Back flipping away from the monster Taker releases an energy sphere, but once more Golza's resistant hide seems to shrug it off yet again. Golza retaliates with his oral blast but Taker opens a small portal in front of himself which takes in the ray. Taker then reopens the same portal right in front of Golza causing the beam the creature just fired to explode right in his face!

But not paying it any mind Golza just starts blasting again, but this time it is King Seezar who faces Golza as he uses his ability to absorb laser energy into his body to catch and channel the beam. Seezar then fires it back out of his own eyes right into Golza neck! Golza however is almost amused by the attack as Gridman meanwhile attempts a flying karate kick. But Golza catches him in midair and violently slams him down on the back of his head! A disoriented Gridman groggily rises and tries to swing a backwards roundhouse kick, but Golza catches his ankle with his left hand and then gives it a swift sudden twist breaking Gridman's ankle, he then throws him aside as if he were a rag doll. King Seezar rushes in to try and protect the now prone Gridman but Golza thrusts his right hand around Seezar's throat. As he begins to squeeze Seezar starts spiting up blood! The Undertaker barrels in punching and kicking trying to get Golza to release Seezar! A right fist charged with energy which Taker plants right between Gorsa's eyes finally relinquishes the death grip being held on King Seezar! Golza reacts by giving Taker a horrendous backhand staggering him back, meanwhile King Seezar falls still coughing up blood, he was out of the fight for now as was Gridman!

"Alright Golza now it's just you and me."

Golza just snarls in response. The Undertaker opens a portal in front of himself which he dives into, when he reappears he is right in front of Golza and quickly delivers a front spinning tornado kick to the left side of Golza's face! The force of the kick snaps Golza's head to the left just slightly, but as Taker lands from delivering the maneuver Golza is already swinging a powerful roundhouse right that goes straight into Taker's gut! Still doubled over from the punch Taker isn't able to react quickly enough to avoid Golza's tail which swings into the back of his legs putting him down flat on his back. Golza bends down to blast Taker point blank but all Golza gets is a nasty uppercut as Taker leaps up off the ground. The Undertaker slams his fist down on the ground creating his signature energy wave in an attempt to push the creature back. It does push Golza back a couple of steps but he just absorbs the energy and sneers at Taker.

The Undertaker knows he has to end this now so he begins to concentrate very hard. Golza waits patiently curious of what Taker has in store for him. It grows very quiet, Taker and Golza stare at each other for a few moments, their gazes burning holes into one another. Golza breaks the silence with an earthshaking roar, it is in that split second Taker's arms fly outward. A huge portal suddenly snaps open right under Golza's feet which he starts to fall into! But Golza realizing what's happening quickly emits an explosive wave of energy that clears the landscape for a mile! A large part of the countryside is laid waste by the blast, it also sends Taker reeling as well as dissipating the portal he had attempted to open! Disoriented the Undertaker tries to regain a vertical base, Golza walks up behind him and wraps a massive arm around Taker's neck in a viselike grip almost impossible to break. Taker reaches up trying to pull Golza's arm off of him but he is just too strong! He then begins to repeatedly punch the Undertaker in the face with his other hand, after about 30 or so punches the Undertaker is thoroughly stupefied and practically unconscious! That having been done Golza begins to swing Taker round and round building up momentum until he releases the deadman with a mighty throw! Taker goes for a couple of miles completely oblivious to the mountain he is about the crash into face first!

**SMASH! **

After the horrible impact a badly beaten Undertaker rolls and tumbles the rest of the way down the mountain until he comes to rest at the bottom completely unmoving. Golza meanwhile satisfied with his victory and wishing to continue his search for Kane burrows down into the earth once more and disappears from view. The Undertaker lies there unconscious for a good half hour before being awakened by the call of the Cosmos.

"Undertaker, Undertaker are you alright!"

"Ye-yea I-I think so." He groans trying to sit up groggily.

He looks off in the distance where the fight had taken place and sees that Golza is gone.

"Damn it! Not again!" Taker scowls in frustration realizing that Golza has escaped him again.

"Your brother has just opened another portal we could not dissuade him from going! You must return quickly!"

"Alright, I'll be right there!" Taker replies.

The Undertaker takes a moment before leaving to say a silent prayer for the dead who had fallen against Golza and then departs through a portal to Infant island.

"Where did Kane teleport to?"

"He ended up on the moon."

"The moon?! Alright I'm going after him."

"Will you be okay?" The Cosmos ask sensing the Undertaker had just taken a dreadful beating.

"Yes, but I'll feel a lot better when I'm finally able to stop Gorsa." He says disappearing.

Kane meanwhile has indeed put himself on the moon. If he had the ability to speak one could have heard a firestorm of curses and swearing from the big red machine. Someone though is watching closely monitoring Kane's actions, but this being isn't the only one however...

"Commander, commander! Come look at this!" A nebulan alien speaks.

From their homebase in Nebula space hunter M their scanners spot Kane on the moon! Having an opportunity to single out one of Earth's defenders was something they could not pass up. And with that the nebulan aliens bring Gigan out of hibernetic stasis prepping him for teleportation. Knowing of Kane's power the nebulan aliens also contact the Simeons, the Kilaaks, and the Seatopians who send Titanosaurus, Yog, and Megalon in short order! In the meantime however the entity who had first spotted Kane watches from afar as more events unfold. Rita and Lord Zedd infuriated with Kane's sudden appearance send both Goldar and King Sphinx from their moon based castle.

"Getting into more trouble little brother?" Taker says materializing near Kane. But just then Goldar and King Sphinx appear!

All the combatants enlarge their size for the battle that is about to begin.

"Lord Zedd doesn't like intruders!" Goldar hisses.

"If Zedd is smart, which is probably too much to ask he would leave us alone as should you." Taker replies.

And with that remark the fight is off and running! Sphinx charges at Kane swinging his staff as Goldar lunges at the Undertaker with sword in hand. Taker sidesteps and blocks a variety of sword swings and kicks and connects with a couple of body shots and then a fist to Goldar's face who falls flat on his back. Rising from the ground Goldar tries a mixture of fire waves from his sword and eye beams as well but Taker absorbs it into a portal and reopens it right in Goldar's face! Sphinx meanwhile is throwing volleys of lightning from his staff staggering Kane back. Kane however retaliates with a fist pounding energy wave that sweeps across the ground and hits Sphinx like an 18 Wheeler. Before he can recover Kane floors him with a devastating clothesline. In desperation King Sphinx unleashes a beam from his forehead pushing Kane off him. Sphinx gets vertical and tries a blind staff swing but Kane catches it and swings Sphinx through the air instead! He then hurls Sphinx into a nearby moon crater which he then follows him into. Goldar on the other hand manages to plant a successful dropkick into Taker's chest putting him down on his rump. He then lands in front of Taker and swings his sword straight down, but Taker slaps both of his hands together catching the blade and holding it! The Undertaker gives a slight grin as he suddenly disappears and then reappears behind Goldar giving him a nasty suplex!

WHAM-BOOM-POW-SMACK!

These are the sounds of a severe beating, one being given to King Sphinx by Kane. Sphinx tries to fly away but Kane grabs hold of his foot and slams him back down! Then with a hand around Sphinx's throat Kane mounts him and proceeds to pummel the hell out of him. Goldar wasn't doing much better now either, two chokeslams and a tombstone piledriver had left Goldar in what could've passed for a drunken stupor! Both these fights could've reached rather brutal endings if not for the interruptions of the other monsters finally arriving. Gigan, Megalon, Titanosaurus, and Yog all materialize nearby, they all hiss and snarl in anticipation of the fight to come.

"Bring it on." Taker dares.

Gigan and Megalon rush towards the Undertaker as Titanosaurus challenges Kane. Yog in the meantime starts knocking around the disoriented bodies of Goldar and King Sphinx. Megalon charges at Taker blasting away with his crest beam and explosive mouth pods. But Taker absorbs the brunt of the assault and delivers a big boot to Megalon's face putting him down. Gigan then attacks from behind slashing some deep gashes in Taker's back with his sickle like appendages. The wounds reseal themselves quickly however so Taker spins around nailing Gigan with a backhand punch. He then thrusts a crushing hand around Gigan's throat who reacts quickly by activating his chest saw. It slices through part of Taker's chest and abdomen and some tendons in his right leg! Falling to one knee Taker tries to fend off a furious pounding.

As for Kane and Titanosaurus...

A claw swipe from Titanosaurus, a throat punch from Kane, a headbutt from Titanosaurus, an uppercut from Kane! A roundhouse right, the knee to the gut, a slam here, a slam there! Kane and Titanosaurus were practically playing a punishing game of can you top this! Kane leaps over a tail sweep from Titanosaurus and tries a tornado kick, Titanosaurus catches his foot but Kane quickly improvises and brings the other foot he still standing on up off the ground into an insaguri kick! It slams into the left side of Titanosaurus' face bringing him down! Kane follows it up with a massive leg drop and then backs off waiting to see if his foe will attempt to rise. Kane doesn't have to wait long for a fight though because ramming into him from behind is Yog who had gotten tired of stomping mudholes in Goldar and King Sphinx. As Kane turns to face him he becomes entangled in the monster's many tentacles.

BLAM!

Megalon receives a horrifying DDT from Taker as Gigan dives out of the sky at him. Taker slams a fist down into the ground creating his energy shockwave which brings Gigan crashing down. The DDT that Megalon had received moments before meanwhile left his horn crest embedded in the moon's soil. If not for his ability to burrow he might have been stuck there. And so after plunging underground Megalon explodes forth right under Taker's feet tripping him up . Taker ducks a swing from Megalon and then gives him a choke slam, Gigan nearby recovering from Taker's energy wave lunges only to be caught in midair and then powerslammed on top of Megalon! One of the Simeon aliens expresses his concern over the events unfolding...

"Uh, sir this looks kinda bad, we should've known that wherever Kane went the Undertaker would not be far behind. Should we signal a strategic withdrawal commander?"

"What!? Don't be ridiculous the monsters still have them...out...num..."

The Simeon commander's sentence trails off as he looks at the viewscreen and sees that Gigan and Megalon have both been put down for the count by two of Taker's energy spheres and Titanosaurus and Yog have been incapacitated by Inferno blasts from Kane! By the time the commander had finished his sentence the battle was already over! From their home world monitors all the different aliens look on in shock as they realize they're just failed and failed miserably! Only King Sphinx and Goldar remain now, and they barely have the strength to stand, so Taker flashes them a wicked grin. Sphinx and Goldar take one look at each other and then take off flying back to Zedd's castle as fast as their wings can carry them! But just then the mysterious third party finally makes his presence known as a massive ship suddenly decloaks over the moon. But it wasn't just any ship it was the carrier ship Xacsor and inside none other than Borgos himself! Kane almost snarls, he remembers well the hell that Borgos put him through. The alien races were still busy going nuts in their command centers over the defeat they had just suffered when they suddenly notice Borgos' ship on their viewscreens as well. Inside Borgos waits patiently and then presses a single button. All the unconscious monsters begin to vanish one by one, Borgos was teleporting them to his ship!

"What?! What?! No! He's taking the monsters he stealing all the damn monsters!" The nebulan leader screams!

Borgos transmits his image to the monitors of all the alien home worlds.

"Borgos you fiend return our monsters to us at once!" Bellows the Seatopian leader.

"Yes! Return them or-"

"Or what, with your monsters in my possession you are of no threat to me." Borgos gloats cutting off the Kilaak queen in midsentence.

"You can't get away with this!" The Simeon commander roars.

"I already have you fool when next you see your monsters they will be drastically improved." Borgos explains.

Just then a transmission from Lord Zedd cuts in.

"Get away from my fortress Borgos!"

"Or what you'll zap me with that ridiculous staff of yours or send a talking microphone or maybe a mutated lip gloss after me! HAH! You Lord Zedd like your monsters are a joke I'm not even going to waste my time on you!" Borgos rumbles.

He then turns his attention back to the other aliens.

"Consider your monsters a worthwhile contribution to my cause, have a nice day."

And with these final words Borgos' transmission ends. He next focuses on the Undertaker and Kane as a holographic image of himself appears in front of them.

"Ah, Undertaker good to see you again." He growls.

"The feeling isn't mutual." Taker spits.

"And Kane? How it is my favorite guinea pig by the way hmmm..."

Kane's eyes burn a bright red in response.

"Ah well as much as I love to make both your lives a miserable hell I must be off. I have important business elsewhere but we will settle our score another time...count on it."

With that said the hologram disappears and Borgos' ship starts to turn away going back into cloak once more.

"Someday little brother. Someday we will have justice and vengeance for Borgos' unspeakable acts." Taker solemnly swears as he places a hand on Kane's shoulder who is still fuming with rage!

BOOM!

Suddenly there is a massive explosion that erupts directly behind the brothers of destruction as they both spin around to see what or who is attacking them now.

Rising up out of the moon's soil is Hedorah the smog monster! Only this one is easily three times the size of the one that appeared on Earth back in 1969 as it stands nearly a thousand feet tall! Meanwhile from a secret underground base on Planet X a xian commander is wearing a very smug and evil grin as he watches on a monitor. He had decided to wait until the duo had been worn down to make his monster's presence felt. Somehow the xians had managed to procure a Hedorah spawn from Earth and cultivate it to its current freakish size! Not intimidated though Kane heaves back and releases an angled energy sphere that shoots up into Hedorah's chest and explodes out the back of his head! But as impressive as the attack looked Hedorah doesn't even flinch as the gaping hole fills with ooze and sludge and seemingly reseals itself. Kane tilts his head sideways in a confused manner.

"That isn't going to work little brother, not on this kaiju. This is Hedorah, a monster made of waste and pollution. It can't really be hurt or damaged in a physical sense, and it's only weakness is electricity which we do not have at our disposal right now. It looks like were screwed."

Back on Planet X the xian commander's smile broadens all the more at the Undertaker's confession.

"Or I could just do this." Taker says very nonchalantly as he waves his hand opening a huge portal directly beneath Hedorah which it falls into.

It reopens in deep space...next to a black hole! As Hedorah comes tumbling out he quickly transforms to flying mode but he cannot fight the black hole's gravitational pull as he is slowly but surely pulled in. Back on Planet X the look of arrogance the xian commander had been wearing is replaced by utter mortification as he stares in disbelief at the viewscreen.

"Well, that was entertaining. You ready to go little brother?" Taker asks as he and Kane shrink back down to their human sizes.

But just then Lord Zedd and Rita appear along with Goldar and King Sphinx.

"Haven't you had enough yet?" Taker grumbles.

"Never Undertaker we will settle this now!" He demands.

"I don't think so Zedd me and Kane have better things to do with our time."

"Silence!" Zedd bellows firing a blast from his staff!

It strikes Taker in the chest but barely staggers him. Taker looks down at his chest and then back up at Zedd. Rita, Goldar, and Sphinx huddle behind Lord Zedd as Taker's eyes begin to glow a bright white.

"Was that the best you can do, maybe you should get into a new line of work, like stealing candy from quadriplegic babies or may be a rodeo clown, you're certainly dressed for it." Taker says.

"I will destro-"

BLAM!

Zedd doesn't get to finish his sentence as Taker slams a fist into the ground creating an energy shockwave that puts Lord Zedd and his cronies on their butts, all is silent after that.

"Hear me Lord Zedd and listen well, if you or any one of your pathetic monsters ever threatens Earth ever again you will pay the price."

With that said Taker starts to turn away when...

"Oh. By the way just how many times now has your pitiful little castle been reduced to rubble?"

"Four thanks to those damn power rangers! Uh...why?" Zedd gulps nervously.

Without uttering another word Taker spins around capping his 300 foot size maximum and unleashes an energy sphere towards Zedd's palace!

**BOOM!**

The castle is blown to pieces.

"Now it's five. Taker says turning away as he shrinks back down.

"Nooooooooooooo! Not again!" Zedd cries out.

Behind Taker stands Kane, though he cannot speak or hardly make even the slightest of sounds the obvious convulsions of someone laughing profusely are more than evident in him. Deciding that they have done enough the powerful twosome teleport back to Earth leaving behind a distraught and demoralized Lord Zedd on the moon's surface.

"I don't suppose you'll tell me just where you are trying to get to this time will you?" Taker asks Kane as they come back down to Earth.

Kane doesn't even look at Taker.

"Does it has something to do with this secret you're hiding?"

Kane shoots a shocked glance at Taker.

"Yes little brother the Cosmos know there's something you're not telling us but what it is we have no idea."

Kane just shakes his head.

"Don't even bother trying to deny it, why don't you just tell us and get it over with. Besides it obviously involves opening a gateway, something you know you cannot navigate successfully without my help."

Kane just turns away once more.

"Damn it Kane tell me! Whatever the hell it is I want to help! What is it that bothers you so terribly that you cannot share it with anyone else!"

Kane stands motionless for a few moments and then turns, he looks like he wants to try to explain but he spins back around and storms off.

"That's it, he's left me no alternative." Taker whispers to the Cosmos.

"Then you will probe his subconscious?" The Cosmos state.

"Yes, after he has fallen asleep, but in the meantime I'm returning to Ogasawara. Commander Katsuo hopefully will have more information on Golza and his whereabouts."

The Undertaker then teleports, what he finds out when he gets there is not pleasant to say the least.

"So he resurfaced again while me and Kane were on the moon."

"Yes Undertaker he was intercepted by a slew of Kamen Riders. There were over 10, Shin, J, Black, ZO, RX., etc. Just about every damn one of them."

"I didn't know the kamens had the ability to change their size aside from the original."

"Oh the others can do it too if they pool their energies together...for all the good it did them."

"I don't suppose I should even ask what happened." Taker mummers.

Without saying another word the commander flips on a monitor showing footage of where the battle took place shortly after it was over. All one can see are twisted and mangled bodies. The Undertaker hangs his head in a solemn prayer, that was something the Undertaker was having to do far too much lately, Golza had to be stopped!

"Thank you commander I appreciate the information." Taker says with a heavy sigh.

The commander just nods as Taker teleports out. He arrives at the battlefield in question which was quiet now and nary a soul in sight for miles. But as Taker looks around he spots another tunnel, obviously Golza had burrowed underground again after finishing the fight. Quickly concentrating Taker sends his psionic presence through the tunnel, perhaps he could finally track down Golza once and for all! After covering what seemed like this span of the entire country the tunnel finally opens into...the open sea?!

"Blast!" Taker groans.

So much for tracking him down, if Golza had headed out into the Pacific he could be anywhere by now. The next few hours were spent skimming the coastline, probing the ocean depths miles off the coast, and seeking out every island within the tunnel's trajectory including Infant island which he checked first. But still nothing.

Infant island...

It is dusk now, Kane sleeps peacefully on a bed of wildflowers and as he sleeps he dreams. He dreams of someone he knew a long time ago, his beloved Mya. For those reading who don't know the story that happened long ago, this is what happened. Before their dormant supernatural powers became apparent both the Undertaker and Kane or more precisely Mark and Glenn, lived a normal life with a family of their own. When the boys were very young a terrible house fire claimed the lives of their parents and horribly burned and disfigured Kane. The Undertaker was not there at the time of the fire he was off playing by himself on the outskirts of the 20 acre farm that his father owned, the only thing that tipped him off was the smoke rising over hills in the distance. The fire was so intense that anyone who had been unfortunate enough to have been caught inside was completely burned to ash. Thus the Undertaker had seemingly lost his entire family in an instant. But unbeknownst to all Kane had survived, how you might ask? He was saved by Borgos that's how! Now I know what you're thinking, saved by Borgos that's just crazy.

Well here's the deal. On one of his first trips to the planet Earth Borgos had homed in on the unusually high power levels of two humanoids on a small country farm in Texas, the Undertaker and Kane. Though the boys were very young and their powers had not yet manifested Borgos' computers on board his ship were still able to detect something major. Knowing that like others before them they might grow into powerful defenders of the Earth Borgos decided to take action. He had been trying to decide whether to simply kill them all outright or try to be more subtle, he had not made his decision yet but then the fire seemingly made it for him. Coming up with a sick and twisted plot that only a mind as morbid as his could conceive, Borgos rescued Kane from the fire and took him back to his ship. He then nursed the boy back to health and fabricated video footage showing the Undertaker starting the fire in the first place! Once Borgos had managed to convince Kane with his lies, he spent years training Kane helping him to build his strength and awaken his hidden power. When the time was right Borgos unleashed Kane on his unsuspecting sibling, the Undertaker had only recently come to Japan at this time as he had decided to become a kaiju hunter. He too had discovered his powers and was by no means defenseless or helpless. The Undertaker was overjoyed to suddenly learn that his brother was not dead after all that is until he realized why he had come back.

Kane engaged the Undertaker in a brutal battle, the Undertaker's downfall was assured though for he simply could not bring himself to harm his brother. But Kane did not hold back and eventually defeated the Undertaker with an energy blast that sent him hurtling far out to sea. Believing that the Undertaker was dead, Borgos in his classically cruel fashion then revealed the real truth to Kane. That the fire had merely been an accident and that the Undertaker had never caused it at all! Realizing he had been lied to and used as well as the horrible epiphany of what he had just done to his brother, Kane tried to attack Borgos! But Borgos used his time machine to send Kane whirling uncontrollably back to the age and time of feudal Japan! Incapacitated by the journey his unconscious body was found by a band of samurai warriors traveling through the forest who took him back to their village to be looked after. It was then that he came into the care of a beautiful geisha named Mya. When Kane first awoke her face was the first thing he saw. Over time Kane slowly began to recover from the side effects of the time travel and Mya was there for him every step of the way. Others in the village were afraid of Kane they were not sure it was a good idea to even bring him back to the village but not Mya. Somehow she could see that there was good in him and he was simply a lost and tortured soul. Though after Borgos' treachery Kane believed he would never be able to put his faith or trust in anything or anyone ever again but Mya's warmth, kindness, and compassion soothed him in ways he never knew in life. She had even removed his mask once and instead of fright or repulsion Kane found in her acceptance and love. Eventually Kane could not help but fall in love with her.

It was then that the creature that would grow to become Kane's arch nemesis appeared... Golza! However at this time he was not nearly as powerful as he is now, but that did not stop the evil kaiju from laying waste to the entire village! Kane by now had fully recovered and rushed out preparing to enlarge his size to face the monster. Mya though was terrified, she did not want Kane to go, he had to practically pry her off of himself as she begged, and cried, and pleaded. Shortly after Kane stepped out a random blast of Golza's beam struck down several pagodas including the one Mya was in! A hysterical Kane ran back to the wreckage and began frantically tossing debris aside desperately trying to dig Mya out! Eventually he found her body, she pulled his face to hers and they shared a passionate kiss. She then died in Kane's arms who began to cry and sob uncontrollably. Her lifeless arms slipped off from around him, he kept pulling them back up onto him not wanting her to let go, not wanting to believe that she was really dead! He looked back in disbelief at the demon who had taken her life. The overpowering rage that had driven Kane's actions for so many years began to resurface once more! And as an explosive firestorm ignited beneath his feet Kane began to grow! Thus Kane and Golza had their first confrontation. In the end Golza was seemingly killed with a hole blown clean through him by an energy sphere from Kane. After the battle was finished Kane reduced his size back to normal. He walked over to Mya's body, gently picked her up and carried her to the top of a mountain peak overlooking what remained of the village. It was there that he buried her and practically erected a shrine to her with massive stones, and heavy slabs of rock. And so with tears still in his eyes and a heart heavy with sorrow Kane turned, and walked away.

He wandered through the countryside for two more days before the Undertaker suddenly appeared practically out of nowhere to take him back. Upon his arrival the Undertaker explained that at the conclusion of their battle when he had been blown out to sea he washed ashore on Infant Island where he was found and healed by the Cosmos, he had then asked them to help him find his brother. The Cosmos using their extreme powers of perception told him that his brother had been sent back in time and used their power to open a gateway to the past for him. It was from that point forward that the Undertaker would become a close friend and confidant of the Cosmos. Kane did not know what to say, he agreed to return to the present with his brother but could not bear to face him after all that he had done. Although the Undertaker tried to explain to him that it was not his fault and he was only doing what he thought was right, he could not convince Kane to stay. Kane needed some time to himself to think about his life and everything he had done, though the Undertaker was not happy about it the Cosmos consented to his wish to place him back on the mainland.

It was during his journeys on the mainland that he would encounter Golza a second time. When Kane battled Golza centuries ago the battle ended when a seemingly dead Golza was blasted off of a cliff into the ocean. Chance intervened on his behalf when his lifeless body came into contact with a subterranean lava flow on the ocean floor. It was then that he learned for the first time that his body drew strength and power from intense heat. His body was consumed by the lava and practically sucked down into the lava tube, once there he slipped into deep hibernation one that would last all the way to the present day. All that time was spent slowly regenerating his body and increasing his power, it might have remained indefinite if he had not suddenly sensed that Kane was nearby. Exploding up through the volcano known as Mt. Aso Golza reappeared in the surface world for the first time in hundreds of years! When he appeared though he was greeted by someone else other than Kane, a female warrior that was part of the ultra brethren of Nebula M78 challenged Golza. But the unfortunate ultra being soon realized that she was not facing just any normal kaiju, as Golza proceeded to practically maul her. It was her cries of pain and anguish that drew Kane's attention, when he arrived on the scene and saw that the murderous monster that had killed his beloved was alive and well he snapped!

So they began their second battle but Kane learned very quickly that Golza had grown far more powerful since their last encounter, the battle was fierce and it was all Kane could do just to defend himself. But with some help from the ultrawoman as well as the Undertaker who appeared on the scene when he sensed that his brother was in trouble, Golza was hurled into a teleport gate that dumped him into the sun! All present believed that would kill him for sure but it did not, Golza did indeed plunge into the sun but when he did he simply went into another stage of hibernation as he began to draw even more strength! After this incident the Undertaker finally managed to convince Kane to return with him to Infant Island, where the long road to both mental and physical recovery began. That would be the last time that Kane and Golza would face one another but not the last time that this Golza would appear on Earth. He returned again when lured to Death Valley, Nevada by the space virus Gudis who would amalgam the bodies of Golza, King Ghidorah, and Kodara together into one hideous monster! It would be the Undertaker who would defeat this menace by the skin of his teeth, and when he did the combined monsters were split apart once more or should I say blown apart! King Ghidorah and Kodara's unconscious bodies were found miles away but not Golza, he had escaped! Now he had returned, and with only one thing on his mind...revenge!

After many hours of searching the Undertaker finally returns to Infant Island. He had found no trace of Golza anywhere, he just couldn't understand it. He couldn't have just vanished where was he Taker pondered. But another problem that pokes at Taker is his brother Kane's two attempted teleportations. Taker is reminded of this when he comes across his brother sleeping, finally he now has a chance to get inside Kane's mind and find out what this secret Kane has been hiding is all about. Taker quietly places his right hand on Kane's forehead meditating. Slowly but surely a psychic link is made, Taker dives deep into the part of Kane's mind that holds his memories and his past. In an instant he knows everything, everything about Golza, about Mya, and the wheres', whens', hows', and whys'. Taker is overwhelmed by emotion once he realizes what Kane has truly been through. Quietly, calmly Taker breaks the psychic link and then slowly stands up. Taker now knows why Kane opened the teleport gates, he was trying to get back to the time and place that he met Mya so that he could prevent her death. This one woman had given Kane more joy and happiness than anyone else in his life, it became obvious to the Undertaker what he had to do.

"Undertaker, we can sense your thoughts..." The Cosmos began to say.

"Tampering with or disturbing the space time continuum is not wise." They finish.

"I know but hasn't my brother earned this, after all the hell and misery he's been through I think it's about time he found some happiness!"

"Things happen for a reason Undertaker, the death of Mya spurred Kane's will to protect and defend the innocent, it helped to make him who he is today."

"And that is the way it shall stay. I don't intend to change the course of events... I plan to bring her back."

There are a few moments of silence until...

"You know there are no guarantees Undertaker, your ability to resuscitate the dead haven't always worked."

"Yes, I know. But if I go back to the moments right after her death before her brain activity and internal functions have fully ceased-"

"When the creator chooses the time of passing there is nothing anyone can do, when it's your time to go you have no choice."

"Yes that is true, but if God wills that Kane and Mya should be together then it will work. Please Cosmos you have to let me try, do you want Kane to be a tortured lonely soul his entire life. If one cannot love, or be loved, or given the chance to do either what is the purpose of living at all. Is that not the nature and the will of God."

There are a few moments of silence.

"You speak with much wisdom and from your heart, how can we say no." They say as they open a time gate for the Undertaker to step through.

"Once you arrive you must act quickly, this is as close as we can get you to the aftermath of those events without you inadvertently running into Kane in this timeline."

"I understand Cosmos...and thank you." The Undertaker says before stepping through.

"Visualize the place you need to be from Kane's memories, we will do the rest. Take care Undertaker." The Cosmos proclaim.

With a blinding flash Taker is suddenly standing in the midst of what used to be a village. As he looks about the few structures that were spared, Taker realizes he has to be in the right place. He looks over and sees his brother's handiwork, a mass burial for those who didn't survive Golza's rampage. He looks up and also recognizes the mountain peak where Kane had buried Mya, he teleports up there immediately. Once there he starts digging away at the burial site as fast as he can!

Meanwhile back in our time.

The Undertaker has only been gone for a few minutes when something enormous erupts forth from underground right in front of Mothra's temple! The Cosmos look on in horror as Golza rises from the depths of the earth! The evil beast almost smiles, the trail of Kane's ora ends here. He knows his search is at its end. When Golza burrowed underground back in Japan and then out to sea he made doubly sure he would be halted no more by heroes or kaiju of any kind. He decided to burrow down through the ocean floor into the earth's crust. The trek took hours to complete but he has finally reached his destination. Mothra meanwhile in defense of her temple as well as the island dives in blasting away with her antennae lasers! They seem however to be ineffective, in fact Golza is outright ignoring Mothra entirely as he looks about the landscape for any sign of Kane. Not wasting any more time Mothra quickly employs her most effective weapon. Hovering high above Golza she begins emitting her poisonous powder from her wings. It once managed to temporarily paralyze the muscles in Godzilla's body, she figures it has to stop Golza! At first though it seems useless as well as Golza continues striding along paying the bizarre powder no mind as it covers his body. But then he suddenly begins to slow down, as if he is having difficulty walking. The Cosmos watch in hope and astonishment, was it actually going to stop him? The answer sadly is no as Golza quickly realizing what is happening to him emits an incredible energy pulse from his body! It's blistering waves knock Mothra clean out of the sky as she careens into a nearby hillside! She doesn't move from that point on. The Cosmos cringe fearfully as Golza walks over and prepares to hit the prone Mothra with a point blank blast of its oral beam.

"NOOOO!" The Cosmos scream when...

**KABLAM!**

The Cosmos had looked away at the last-second, but when they look back they see that Mothra is in fact alive and intact! The blast had come not from Golza but from something or should I say someone behind him. The Cosmos look toward the horizon as does Gorsa, standing there is Golza's arch nemesis... Kane, has awakened!

Back in feudal Japan...

The Undertaker had quickly exhumed Mya's body which he found wrapped in several robes. Taker now has his left hand on her forehead concentrating intensely, this just had to work!

"Come on, come on, come on damn it!" Taker mummers to himself as he pushes his healing abilities with every bit of his heart and soul.

Moments pass by with no evident change.

"Please God, please. Hear my prayer so that Mya may breathe once more... it cannot end like this."

For a few more moments all is still quiet. The Undertaker hangs his head, the silence has seemingly given him the answer he seeks. But then...

BA-DUM...BA-DUM...BA-DUM-BA-DUM-BA-DUM-BA-DUM.

Little Mya's heart starts pounding away furiously, her eyes then slowly flutter open!

"Yes!" Taker whoops almost ecstatically.

Mya finally comes around, but when she sees the Undertaker leaning over her she leaps up pulling her loose kimono tight around her with a look of both shock and fear upon her face as she begins to back away.

"Wo, wo, wo it's OK, it's all right. I mean you no harm." He says in as disarming and unthreatening a voice as possible.

"Wh-who are you, wh-where am I, what happ-... wait, I... I was dead." She says with a grim realization.

"My name is the Undertaker, and you weren't dead yet. Not completely."

"What are you? What you want with me?" She says fearfully.

"There is no need to fear me, I am a friend. You can trust me, and I also know someone very close to you." He tells her as he conjures up a transparent psionic image of Kane's face.

Which she sees the image her face lights up and it all suddenly comes rushing back to her.

"Where is he, is he all right?!" She stammers excitedly and worriedly.

"It's all right, just calm down. Don't worry, Kane is fine." Taker reassures her.

"Kane?"

"Yes, that is his name. And he is also my little brother...well, figuratively anyway. After he thought you died he rose up and defeated the monster that destroyed your village."

Mya smiles as she thinks of Kane and the brief time that they spent together. Taker meanwhile can read her thoughts.

"Mya? Are you in love with Kane?"

"... yes." She says with a breathless sigh.

"Would you like to be with him?" He asks.

"Yes, I would."

Then with a smile on his face Taker opens a dimensional gate and extends his hand out to Mya.

"Then come with me."

"Are you some kind of sorcerer?"

"Not exactly. It's…complicated."

"I see." She says as she finally extends her own hand.

Back in the present...

The second Kane and Golza laid eyes on one another they tore into each other like a pair of rabid pit bulls! The two exchange an array of punches and kicks so devastating and quick that you definitely wouldn't want to blink! A clothesline, and elbow, a high knee, a headbutt, an uppercut, a foot to the face, the brutalization keeps on coming hard and heavy! The two of them move at a breakneck pace not letting up for an instant! Kane is proving to be the only warrior who has successfully lasted in a one-on-one exchange with Golza for any amount of time! But the close quarters combat is cut short when a beam blast from Golza sends Kane tumbling. As he falls though Kane hurls an energy sphere which strikes Golza directly in the eyes blinding him for a split-second. That split-second though is all Kane needs as he leaps up and charges Golza spearing him down. Kane begins pummeling away but an angry Golza uppercuts his assailant off of him! As the demon moves in though Kane takes advantage of the horizontal state Golza has placed him in and swings a backwards ground sweeping kick into Golza's legs causing him to stumble. As Golza struggles to regain control of his equilibrium Kane lunges onto his back. He begins slamming repeated elbows into the back of Golza's head almost making him lose his balance for sure. But Golza just falls straight backwards plowing Kane hard onto the ground not to mention squishing him!

A disoriented Kane still trying to catch his breath can't recover quickly enough to avoid Golza's death grip. He throws Kane into a nearby mountainside and then rushes in. Kane barely manages to sidestep a straight right from Golza whose fist becomes lodged in the rock face of the mountain. Kane quickly sends a big boot up into Golza's chin who turns blasting away while trying to free his right fist. Eventually he does and then goes right back after Kane who tries a thrust kick. Kane is banking on Golza catching his foot which he does so he is able to swing his other foot around into his signature insaguri kick! But Golza ducks it letting Kane fall practically on his face, he barely rolls out of the way of a massive stomp from the all-powerful kaiju. More punches and kicks are exchanged between them, Kane can definitely tell Golza has grown far more powerful since the last time they met! Golza catches one particular swing from Kane however and begins to crush his right fist in his hand. Kane swings his other fist but it's caught by Golza as well! As the monster begins to squeeze Kane is eventually forced down onto his knees. It is at about this time that the Undertaker reappears with Mya.

"Oh my God!" Taker blurts out as he sees what is going on!

Mya screams as she recognizes the monster who laid waste to her village and nearly killed her centuries ago! But then she also sees Kane and her fear is briefly replaced by awe. As Kane struggles against the behemoth's brute strength a wave of terror sweeps back over Mya as she watches the man she loves being attacked by this murderous beast!

"Mya listen to me! I want you to stay right here do you understand! Don't move from this spot do you hear me?!" Taker instructs her sternly.

"You must help him! If he dies, I will have no reason to live!" Mya cries!

"He's not going to die, not if I can help it!" The Undertaker bellows as he disappears.

"GOLZA!" The Undertaker roars as he suddenly reappears out of nowhere in midair at his maximum size! Golza spins around just in time to catch a flying martial arts kick to the throat! He staggers backward tripping over Kane as he falls onto the ground. Kane, finally free of Golza's grip regroups himself and stands next to his brother. The brothers of destruction then give the mammoth creature a simultaneous leg drop across his neck. The Undertaker and Kane regain a vertical stance very quickly as does Golza.

"Are you all right little brother?" Taker asks.

Kane nods in response. Golza stares at his adversaries for a few moments and then pounds his chest with his right hand as if gesturing to them to bring the fight to him. No sooner has he asked when Taker and Kane barrel into Golza slugging away! The gargantuan just stands there though absorbing the tireless assault, Taker and Kane quickly realize a different course of action will be needed. They both backflip away from Golza firing multiple energy spheres at once! When that doesn't work they try combining both of their energy shockwaves as they slam their fists into the ground at the same time. But even that does nothing so they opt for a high impact attack. They rush at Golza dodging beam blasts as they move until they're at arm's length. Kane then boots Golza right in the crotch doubling him over for a split-second. He then picks Golza up into a powerbomb position but it's Taker who finishes the maneuver by slamming his left leg into Golza's neck taking him off Kane's shoulders! Golza lands horribly in a position that should have broken him in half but even after this he just pops back up curious to see what fancy and colorful tactic that the duo will try next! He doesn't have to wait long as Kane swings a right leg into the back of Golza's knees while Taker connects with a flying elbow to the face at the same time. But once again Golza sits up not even fazed! A double flying clothesline puts him down again but once more it's not for long! A double DDT, a tandem suplex, and a couple of piledrivers later Golza is practically laughing at them!

"What in the hell do we have to do to keep this son of a bitch down?!" Taker scowls angrily in frustration.

But as Golza once again regains a vertical base the half smirk he was sporting only a moment ago has vanished. The time for playing around was over, now he would crush them! As Taker and Kane rush in Golza clasps a hand around each of their throats, he then gives them a double chokeslam bringing them down with tremendous force! He then proceeds to beat the disoriented brothers silly! Taker and Kane try to counterstrike as they duck and dodge, block and counterpunch, but going head-to-head with Golza in a physical confrontation is proving to be suicidal! Kane wraps a massive arm around Golza's head repeatedly punching him in the face with his other hand while Taker moves in with rib and kidney punches. A massive energy surge from Golza's body though sends them both flying. Kane careens into a mountainside the force of his collision causes a rockslide which he is buried in. Taker on the other hand goes crashing directly into Mothra's temple demolishing it completely! Golza walks over to the Undertaker who is still shaking off the effects of the energy pulse. Golza wraps a huge hand around Taker throat and begins to squeeze! Takers left-hand graphs hold of Golza's arm trying to private loose body swings his right hand around for a punch. But Golza catches takers fist in with one fluid motion-POP! He dislocates Taker's right arm! All Mya and the Cosmos can do is watch in horror as Golza slaughters Earth's last line of defense! At this time Kane finally manages to dig himself out of the mountainside as he rushes to his brother's aid! Golza decides to throw the Undertaker aside long enough to deal with Kane. Kane hurls himself at Golza with every ounce of strength he has left, his punches packing more force than they ever have before! A roundhouse left staggers Golza slightly but also angers him as a set of razor claws extend from his right hand!

SSHRRIIIIIIPPP!

With one swing Golza rips Kane's throat clean open! He falls to his knees grasping at the gaping wound as Golza puts him all the way down by planting a foot into his chest! The Undertaker meanwhile isn't out of the fight yet as he springs back up and charges at Golza. The monstrous kaiju fires a volley of energy beams which Taker absorbs into a portal with his left hand. He then reopens the portal and sends the same beams into Golza's back. The explosion causes the creature to stumble forward so Taker tries to connect with a thrust kick while Golza is off-balance. But Golza manages to catch the foot and slams elbow down onto the knee joint snapping it in two! The Undertaker falls no longer able to stand while Golza hits him with a beam blast while in his prone position. Mothra tries to intervene having regained her senses as she practically kamakazees towards Golza but instead she gets nailed by a full force blast of Golza's oral beam as she spirals out of control and crashes nearby!

"No!" Mya screams almost hysterically!

Golza continues pounding and blasting both the Undertaker and Kane relentlessly and mercilessly not giving their bodies a chance to heal themselves. At this rate they will not last long!

"Mya, hear us! Do not be afraid, we are the Cosmos. We are here to tell you that the key to defeating Golza lies within you!" They plead as they materialize in front of Mya.

"What do you mean?!"

"Your love is the key, it can give Kane the power to destroy Golza once and for all!" They proclaim!

"How?! What can I do?!" She sobs.

"Just concentrate on Kane in your mind and we will do the rest!" They tell her frantically!

And so she does as Golza in the meantime has focused his attack on the Undertaker as he kicks and slams him all over the place! As the Cosmos invoke their powers Mya finds herself on the astral plane. As she looks around this misty landscape she suddenly spots Kane lying in distance!

"Kane!" She cries running to the spot where he lay. The Cosmos form a psionic link between Kane and Mya! As she kneels down beside him she holds him in her arms sobbing. His eyes then slowly open as he realizes who is holding him. Upon the realization his own tears begin to flow as he gazes up at his one true love. Kane wonders if he is dead and that he is now being reunited with Mya at long last, he would have put his arms around her if he had the strength to lift them.

"Yes Kane, I have returned to you." She implores.

On the outside however Golza has finally decided to turn his attention to Kane! The Undertaker lies nearby badly beaten and barely conscious. But back on the astral plane...

Mya has taken off Kane's mask as she now looks longingly into his eyes.

"Kane, you cannot die! I LOVE YOU!" She screams pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss!

**KABOOM!**

Back in our reality a massive wave of psionic energy explodes from Kane's body! It knocks Golza flat on his back as Kane sits up his eyes blazing a bright white! Nearby Mya remains in a deep trance, everything Kane sees she sees. A stunned Golza gets back up looking at Kane in disbelief as the wound he had ripped open in Kane's throat reseals itself! Kane arises more powerful than ever before, he has finally found something in this world to truly draw strength from. One force, one power that despite all of Golza's terrible strength cannot be stopped! That power is love! With a defiant roar Golza charges at Kane but the second he's at arm's length Kane doubles him over with a gut punch! Kane then showers a flurry of uppercuts, backhands, and straight punches upon Gorsa knocking him left and right!

But Golza isn't nearly finished yet as he returns the favor with a horrendous storm of punches and kicks of his own! But Kane seems oblivious to the onslaught as after the last punch snaps his head slightly to the right he just turns back around and looks at Golza tilting his head sideways in his familiar bemused expression as if wondering if Golza is finished yet! Another point-blank beam blast is the next thing Golza employs but it too seems useless as Kane gets back up after the blast! Golza flies by Kane as he is rising back up and takes a massive chunk out of Kane's rib cage with his razor claws! Another swipe lays open his back while another takes out the tendons in the back of his legs putting him down! He looks down at the fallen in Kane as all the wounds that were just inflicted seal up almost instantly! Not deterred by this Golza moves in once more but Kane throws his right hand up around Golza's throat in a grip that not even the supermonster can break! Coming up off his knees Kane refuses to relinquish his hold on Golza as he picks him up high and chokeslams him back down! Kane backs up as Golza picks himself up off the ground. Kane meanwhile begins to charge up the most intense energy ball he's ever created! When Golza finally looks back up...

**BOOM!**

All is silent after that. A great deal of smoke obscures Kane's vision. Finally healed up enough to stand the Undertaker pushes himself up. Mya comes out of her trance and then looks around.

"It's alright Mya, you're back in the real world with us." The Cosmos say reassuring her.

As the smoke rolls aside Kane looks down at the lifeless body of Golza as he hangs his head thinking to himself...

"At last, it is finally over."

"Kane!" Mya yells getting the big red machine's attention.

Kane turns around to see Mya in the distance as he prepares to shrink himself down when-

RRRAAARRRGGGHHH!

Golza suddenly lunges up behind Kane as he grabs him by the back of his head and then slams him back down headfirst into the ground! Taker dives in with an uppercut kick but Golza bends backwards dodging it, as the monster throws a right fist. But the dead man opens a small portal in front of Golza's arm and then quickly reopens it directly behind him, Golza practically punches himself in the back of the head with his own fist! Taker then connects with a swinging elbow to the jaw, a headbutt, a roundhouse right, a knee to the abdomen, and a left spinning tornado kick as he unleashes a furious attack! But Golza blocks one of Taker's swings and retaliates with a heart punch and grizzly a claw swipe that sends Taker flying backwards. Kane has recovered though meanwhile and Golza turns around just in time to be speared head on as they both go down in a heap. They both quickly rise and began to rock each other with one punch after another back and forth the shockwaves of which reverberate throughout the island! Both combatants eventually stagger backwards away from one another from the mutual assault, the battle has reached a fever pitch. Now it would be decided, all or nothing. Golza's cold vengeance vs. Kane's newfound strength. The two lock eyes on one another in an intense stare down, this is the epiphany of a standoff as the two warriors size each other up for one final killing blow. They then charge towards one another each bringing their full power to bear as they both collide simultaneously resulting in an incredible shockwave of power with them at its epicenter!

KAZOOM!

Both Kane and Golza are perfectly still after this, Golza's right fist is planted firmly against Kane's jaw while Kane's right fist has ended up somewhere else. As the Undertaker gets back up, and as the Cosmos and Mya take a closer look they suddenly realize what has happened. Kane's fist has punched into and through Golza's sternum and is sticking out of his back! And in Kane's hand is Golza's still beating heart! The demon snarls at Kane as they make eye contact. Then uttering his first real words Kane finally speaks!

"Golza...rest...in... peace."

Kane then summons another incredible surge of power as a blast of energy channels through his arm and into his hand completely obliterating Golza's heart! Golza lets out a languished roar as a sudden explosive burst of energy emanates from him sending Kane flying backwards and tumbling across the ground! Golza's body begins to shake and shudder as stray bolts of energy began to shoot off his body in various directions!

"Undertaker, listen quickly! Golza's heart was his power source, it also regulated the incredible energies within his body, without it..." The Cosmos start to say.

"I get the message!" Taker exclaims!

Kane meanwhile has gotten back up and charges up another energy sphere as he looks over at his brother who simply nods. Kane then releases the energy blast hitting Golza hard and sending him flying backwards, a split-second later the Undertaker opens a teleport gate directly behind him which he plummets into! Somewhere in space, light years away the gateway reopens and Golza's body comes spiraling out of it. A few seconds later he explodes with a force equivalent to a nuclear bomb!

**KABOOM!**

Kane falls flat on his back utterly exhausted but relieved at long last. The Undertaker falls to his knees as he takes a brief moment to rest before walking over to check on his brother. Both the Cosmos and Mya are ecstatic as Mya wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Go to him Mya." The Cosmos emplore.

And with that Mya makes a mad dash for Kane and Taker who shrink back down to their human sizes. Kane has just turned around when Mya jumps into his arms! She practically rips the mask off his face as she presses her lips to his, they hold on to one another for what seems like forever. The Undertaker looks on with a grin on his face from ear to ear.

"This is a joyous day. Today one of the greatest threats this world has ever known has been vanquished. We could not be more proud of you and Kane. Everything that lives on this Earth is indebted to the both of you." The Cosmos declare.

"Thank you Cosmos but it is more than obvious who saved the day here." The Undertaker says looking over at his brother who is still in Mya's arms.

The Undertaker then walks over to his brother.

"At long last Kane it is finished, Golza has been destroyed once and for all and you now finally have the happiness that has been long denied you. I am happy for you my brother."

"He brought me back to you Kane, your brother brought me back!" Mya exclaims.

"No big deal really, nothing a little fancy time travel and some healing powers couldn't fix." Taker says very nonchalantly.

But to Kane it was a very big deal as he walks up to his brother and gives him a suffocating bear hug as he picks him up off the ground!

"Ah-ahem, you are ahem, welcome little brother." Taker coughs out as Kane practically squeezes the life out of him before finally putting him down.

"Thank you, because of you me and Kane are together once more." Mya tells the Undertaker before giving him a warm hug of her own and a peck on the cheek.

"You are more than welcome Mya, may your union always be blessed." Taker proclaims.

Nearby Mothra rises hovering above her ruined temple. The Cosmos begin their melodious song causing Mothra's body to glow. As she does beautiful beams of cascading light shine down from her wings. As the light covers the remains of the temple it begins to reform as if nothing had ever happened to it. Mothra then comes to rest atop the temple once more. Thus the story comes to a conclusion. The battle has been a costly one, most if not all of Japan's defenders have been either killed or crippled. But in the end love truly did conquer all. Kane and Mya are reunited at last. No one knows what tomorrow will bring but whatever it may be they would face it together!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, far out to sea, in the midst of a raging storm something stirs deep beneath the volatile waters, something so powerful that it makes the tumultuous weather above it pale utterly in comparison. Japan thought it had seen what both horror and power were via Gorsa's reign of terror, but it was nothing compared to what was coming. Soon the people of Japan would be reminded what real horror and real power truly were. Indeed, a beast like no other had finally returned. And the king of all monsters…would reclaim his throne.


	3. Return Of The King

In this story the showa goji from 55-75 and heisei goji were one and the same, and the new goji in this story is junior after absorbing the radiation of the original heisei goji's meltdown.

**THE UNDERTAKER TRILOGY PART 3**

**Prologue **

Time: 9:42 p.m.

Date: July 18th, 1995

Location: Haneda airport in Sapporo, Japan...or more precisely what's left of it.

The scene and atmosphere is one of the ecstatic celebration. Not but five minutes ago the most powerful, and feared kaiju in the history of existence met its end. People all over the country are rejoicing as the news spreads. To Tokyo, to Okinawa, to Osaka, to Kyoto, to Nagoya, and so on. All over Japan and soon the world for that matter the message is clear, Godzilla king of the monsters is dead.

The supremely powerful kaiju succumbed to his own radiation, his body had reached critical mass. At first the news of Godzilla's potential meltdown spelled doom as the resulting explosion was supposed to burn a hole clean through the earth! Thankfully though the Japanese weapons technology proved to be a lifesaver as freezing masers and cadmium missiles managed to nullify the meltdown. But not before he wiped out another monstrous threat to life on earth, the infamous kaiju known as Destroyah. And in an ironic twist of fate both Godzilla and the Japanese armed forces for the briefest of moments combined their might to eliminate Destroyah once and for all.

It was shortly after that Godzilla perished, and now as said the celebrating in the streets of cities all over Japan is practically reaching riotous proportions! But suddenly a frantic transmission is received from the meltdown site. The urgent message is sent to all the top Japanese military officials as well as the prime minister himself. Something was moving in the meltdown's wake, something alive! The people of Japan look on in confused terror as an enormous shape steps out of the radioactive mist.

"Oh my God Godzilla's alive!" someone screams breaking what had been up till that moment an awe struck silence... panic shortly followed.

In truth it wasn't the original Godzilla, what it was, was the half grown Godzilla Jr. that Destroyah had seemingly killed earlier. He had been caught in the meltdown's energy and absorbed it, every last bit of it! Now he was practically a full grown Godzilla, a dead ringer for his foster parent! The new kaiju king raised his head to the heavens roaring out in defiance to all of humanity. The hopes that the Japanese had of being freed from Godzilla's reign of terror had just been dashed. Indeed one Godzilla was gone but another had taken his place.

The behemoth stands silent for a moment turns and then strides out toward the coast.

Nearby meanwhile as this new Godzilla wades out to sea a lone figure watches from afar on a mountain peak.

The Undertaker breathes a heavy sigh.

"So, the original king of the monsters passes on, as a new one ascends to his throne. If ever you return to threaten the people of Japan Gojira I will be waiting."

So as Godzilla disappears beneath the waves so too does the Undertaker vanish as well. One chapter of a horrifying legacy had been closed, but a new one apparently was just beginning. God knows what tomorrow would bring.

UNDERTAKER / KANE!: THE RETURN OF THE KING!

Time:10:07 p.m.

Date:5/20/99

Location Odo Island

The night is quiet and cool and the shore of Odo Island peaceful and calm. Perfect conditions for some moonlight fishing, at least that's what two boys who crept out of their village over an hour ago think. The eldest of the two boys a fifteen year old had originally planned on going alone, but his nine year old brother caught him sneaking out. The older brother tried to leave him behind but took him along when he threatened to tell their parents what he was up to. By now though little brother is starting to whine about wanting to go home, sitting in their little boat off shore his sibling snaps at him to stop complaining.

But down below the ocean's surface something approaches... something big!

Meanwhile big brother is about to turn around and pop little brother on the noggin to quiet him down when suddenly-WUUUUUUUUUUSSSSHHHHHH!

The water around the tiny boat begins to churn and swirl, the startled boys cling to one another wondering what is happening! It is then that the ocean around them almost seems to recede as two huge serrated plates rise on either side of them! But it isn't just these bony spines that are rising, they are as well! As more water withdrawals more plates reveal themselves, when the eldest boy looks down he can see what appears to be a huge tail rising and falling in the torrent. Actually the boys are nestled between two rows of spinal plates, two out of three to be exact. As the surface they rest upon rises to a vertical position the poor native boys and their tiny boat are tossed off with no more concern than that of a fly being shook off an elephant's hide! They hit the water first with their boat coming down next missing them only by inches!

An ear splitting roar cuts through the air like a knife as the boys look up in shock and horror. Their screams are drowned out by the behemoth's bestial howls.

The following morning.

Location: Infant Island

The Undertaker had felt uneasy all morning ever since awakening from his meditative sleep, it was as if he could sense a disturbance of some kind in the earth's energy field. It was something major, something downright... scary. Using his extra sensory perception he seeks out the source of this disturbance as he uses his supernatural abilities to open a teleportation portal in front of himself as he spreads his arms outward, once this is done he steps through.

But when he arrives on Odo Island he is surprised to see Dr. Yashida of all people.

"Ah the Undertaker I presume, Japan's very own self styled kaiju vigilante. I figured you would be sticking your nose in this affair." he says upon seeing Taker.

"What happened?" Taker asks.

"It doesn't really matter this isn't really any of your business anyhow."

"I'm making it my business." growls the Undertaker not very appreciative of the doctor's arrogance.

"No you can just scurry along me and my researchers have the situation well in hand."

"I seriously doubt that." Taker responds as he starts walking toward Dr. Yashida. He bypasses the doctor and begins to move towards an area that appears to have been quarantined when...

"Uh sir I'm sorry but this area is off limits." one of Yashida's men says nervously.

Taker just stares over at the young man who starts to gulp air as Taker's pupils disappear into the back of his head. The Undertaker looks back over at Dr. Yashida who is once again sporting an unnecessarily smug grin. Taker than looks back at the quivering lab technician and mutters...

"Move... or be moved."

No sooner has the Undertaker spoken when the tiny scientist takes off running! In the background Dr. Yashida frowns slightly hoping his men wouldn't have been this easy to intimidate. Everyone else clears a path for Taker as he moves through the wreckage.

"It was definitely a kaiju." Taker thinks to himself looking down at a massive footprint. He steps down inside of it hoping to pick up the creature's aura. But when he does so he nearly passes out on the spot from the amount of energy that hits him!

"So...much...power... too much." Taker stammers.

So powerful in fact that he has to break off his psionic scan, Taker shakes his head clearing a dizzy spell from the energy he tapped into. He has never felt a presence so powerful in his life! Taker had made mind links with kaiju before including Gudis,Golza, and even King Ghidorah but nothing like this. The energy level is so immense that he can't even get a read on this one. He would have to find another way to discover this kaiju's identity. He turns back around to Dr. Yashida.

"Are there any survivors?" he asks.

"Why yes, two boys. We have them in our custody."

"I want to see them now Yashida."

"That's and it won't do you any good both of them are half hysterical with shock!" the doctor grumbles in a very frustrated tone.

"NOW!" Taker roars.

With that Dr. Yashida points angrily over to a nearby chopper where two small boys are sitting. Taker then moves over to the helicopter doorway.

"They haven't spoken a word since we found them." a female medic explains from behind the boys.

Taker reaches his right hand out toward the oldest of the two.

"It's all right, I'm not going to hurt you, just relax, this won't hurt a bit." Taker assures but the boy doesn't even respond. He places a hand on the boy's forehead, performing a mindread on a terror stricken sixteen year old will have to be done delicately this will take some time. The Undertaker then closes his eyes and begins to concentrate.

At that exact same moment in Kyoto...

The scene is one of frenzied panic! Hundreds of people are running for their lives as three kaiju smash their way through the business district of Kyoto. The first to appear was Baltan practically materializing out of thin air. The next was Bagira coming up from underground and last but not least was a hyper Gyaos which dove out of some cloud cover. The JSDF move in to take their crack at the monsters with little effect unfortunately. It seems the heart of Kyoto will be reduced to ash when out of nowhere-

KABLAM!

A plasma fireball sends Bagira rolling! An immense shadow descends from the sky looming overhead as the other two monsters look on with surprise...Gamera has arrived! As he comes in for a landing he digs a huge furrow through the center of town with the force of his touchdown. As he does so he releases a volley of fireballs which Baltan deflects with his force field and the Gyaos dodges. Bagira meanwhile more stupid than brave rushes Gamera head on...

WHOOOOMMPH!

A toddler would've had better luck knocking down a brick wall! Bagira lies dazed on the ground in front of Gamera who hisses as he prepares a point blank plasma blast. It is at this time that Baltan and Gyaos decide to attack, Baltan with his claw blasts and Gyaos with his sonic ray. As impressive as it looks it really isn't hurting Gamera any, though it does piss him off. He swiftly grabs Bagira and throws him into Baltan while simultaneously clipping one of the Gyaos' wings with a fireball bringing him down. When Gyaos crashes several pedestrians pay the price, such is the same when Baltan and Bagira go tumbling! Horrified civilians who remember all too well what happened the last time Gamera waged a battle in Kyoto flee for their lives! Gamera then reaches down clasping a clawed hand around the Gyaos' throat and slowly begins to squeeze.

CHOOM-CHOOM-CHOOM-CHOOM!

Several power wave beams suddenly detonate on Gamera's back, they are coming from Bagira's forearm blades. Being caught off guard slightly Gamera stumbles forward a bit but quickly regains his balance. He turns to see Bagira rushing toward him still releasing his power waves. Gamera this time though takes a firm stance absorbing each blast with seemingly little effect. He just stands there taking everything Bagira can dish out waiting until his foe is almost on top of him. When Bagira is at arm's length Gamera quickly thrusts his right fist up summoning his dreaded plasma punch!

KAPLOW!

It goes clean through Bagira's chest and out his back, a second later the vanquished kaiju explodes into a million pieces! When the smoke clears Gamera is still standing there, his outstretched arm still blazing with the fiery energy he used to annihilate Bagira. In his hand is Bagira's smoldering heart dripping with blood.

KAZOW!

A sudden sonic blast strikes Gamera in the back of his head. The super turtle spins around face-to-face with the hyper Gyaos who realizing he's only angered Gamera even more attempts to flee. But before he can fly up of out of reach Gamera grabs hold of his tail, he then viciously slams the Gyaos back down onto the ground face first. The stunned creature just lays there and quivers for the moment.

Baltan meanwhile who has been silently watching this brutal exchange back steps just a little. Gamera looks up at Baltan with a menacing snarl, points at him and then crushes Bagira's heart to pulp in his hand. Now there weren't too many things that could scare Baltan, his reputation among ultra monsters was legendary. But this time, just this one time he comes to the grim realization that he's bitten off more than he can chew!

Meanwhile...

A shaky image is starting to come together in Taker's head. Through this mind link he has learned that the boys weren't even in the village at the time of the attack, but they did see what caused it. A distorted vision of what was seen through the boy's eyes begins to take shape. It begins with the dorsal plates, then the tail, followed by its chest and torso, and after that its arms and legs.

"Well?!" Dr. Yashida grunts.

"Be silent!" Taker snaps as he continues to focus, the final picture coming together at last.

"Oh my God." Taker whispers.

He then breaks the mind link ever so gently, he just stands there silent for a moment. In the meantime Dr. Yashida stands nearby noticeably aggravated as he awaits Taker's findings.

"The king has returned." Taker mummers.

"What!?" Dr. Yashida quips.

"Notify the Japanese Prime Minister Dr. Yashida."

"Notify?! Notify him of what?! What?!"

"... Godzilla has returned."

A wave of shock sweeps over Dr. Yashida as does the rest of his men.

"Are-are you sure?" The doctor stutters.

"Positive." Taker answers.

Just then...

"Dr. Yashida we have just gotten word from the mainland that 3 kaiju have appeared in Kyoto and on top of that Gamera has arrived to combat them!" An assistant exclaims after receiving a transmission from Kyoto itself.

"Blast! By the time we pack up and reach the mainland it'll probably be over and done with, if only- wait a minute... where's the Undertaker?!" Dr. Yashida yells noticing that he's suddenly vanished.

CRASH!

That is the sound of Baltan being thrown into and through a series of buildings, alas more innocent blood is spilled. And the blood of humans isn't the only blood that's flowing, Baltan lay in a battered crumpled heap! Gamera moves in to finish the job when...

WHOOSH!

The Undertaker at his max height of 300 feet appears in front of him.

"Stand down Gamera this fight is over." Taker states.

Gamera just looks at Taker with a defiant sneer, as long as Baltan is still breathing its far from over as far as Gamera is concerned. The Undertaker looks about him, nearby are the remains of Bagira and a Gyaos without its head. Taker does not like the vigilantic style Gamera has picked up recently. The human body count that was amassing from Gamera's battles simply was not acceptable. Gamera's maw smokes as another plasma fireball builds within.

"I said it's finished Gamera! I once looked upon you as an ally, I was hoping it would stay that way. But if more lives are lost at your hands..."

Taker does not need to finish, the message is loud and clear. Gamera just glares at him for a moment, Taker had helped him once when they battled Golza. So for now he would back down but a very low snarl tells Taker that Gamera's discretion should not be mistaken for fear. And with that the super monster turns, ignites his jet propulsion and takes off high into the sky. Taker doesn't take his eyes off him until he disappears behind a cloud bank. With that over with the Undertaker bows down on one knee and speaks a silent prayer for the dead. After a few moments he gets back up, walks over to Baltan's body and slings him up over one shoulder. He then opens another gateway and steps through, it takes him to one of monsterland's many vaults which he dumps Baltan in. The project known as monsterland a.k.a Ogasawara Island was still in its infancy, underground containment cells which would be used to imprison evil kaiju had already been constructed thanks to the creation of a new metal called zaranium. This new metal had proven to be practically indestructible even by kaiju standards. Anyhow with that out of the way he transforms himself back to human size and teleports out.

Later.

Location: Infant Island

"Why did you not pick up Godzilla's presence when he first returned?" Taker asks the Cosmos.

"Unfortunately Undertaker it appears that this new Godzilla radiates so much energy that he can actually block out our psychic powers."

This seems to make sense. Taker remembers when he tried to pick up Godzilla's aura in the footprint and that the energy that hit him almost put him into a coma!

"I see, well in any case he has returned and must be dealt with." Taker swears with a grim determination.

"Do not act hastily Undertaker, Godzilla is the most powerful monster to walk the earth. Never have you faced an opponent such as he."

"If I don't all of Japan and then the world will be trampled into the ground."

"If Kane-"

"No!" The Undertaker snaps cutting off the Cosmos before they can even speak.

"I shall not drag Kane into this, as I have said before the problems of this world are no longer his concern! Only his life with Mya matters." Taker continues.

The Undertaker thinks back to when he and his brother fought Golza, a once obscure and forgettable ultramonster who gained the powers of a god. The beast smashed its way through hero, kaiju, and mecha alike. The Undertaker and Kane were the last line of defense against him. It was during this bloody campaign that Kane was reunited with a lost love, a young geisha girl named Mya that Kane met when he was hurled into a time vortex by Borgos that placed him in centuries ago feudal Japan during the age of the samurai. While he was stuck there they fell in love, but the Undertaker used Borgos' time machine to go back and get him. Once they made it back Taker destroyed the time machine but, when the Undertaker learned what Kane had to leave behind he asked the Cosmos' help in sending him back in time to get her. In the end it was Kane who destroyed Golza once and for all as Mya's love for Kane awakened powers within him that he never would have even suspected he had. To say that all three of them had been through hell and back would be an understatement. Now a threat even greater than Golza loomed on the horizon, but Kane and Mya had earned their peace and the Undertaker had no plans on getting his little brother involved in what would surely prove to be another nightmarish battle even worse than the one they endured with Golza.

"It is his choice to make Undertaker, not yours. He is your brother of course and naturally he will wish to fight by your side. And it is a possibility however slim that your combined might could bring down the king of all monsters." The Cosmos say optimistically.

"We barely defeated Golza." Taker grimaces.

"True... But nonetheless you did. There is nothing the two of you cannot accomplish together. Have faith in yourself... and your brother."

The Undertaker deeply ponders these words as he looks over at Kane and Mya. They sit holding one another on the rocky coastline letting the tide rush up to them.

"Something else troubles you Undertaker? Speak to us." The Cosmos implore.

"Yes, it is the kaiju known as Gamera."

"The so-called guardian of the universe?"

"At one time perhaps but after a confrontation I had with him today I'm not sure what to think."

The Undertaker breathes a heavy sigh before speaking again.

"His ruthless methods of dealing with other monsters disturbs me greatly."

"Because of the human lives it costs." The Cosmos mummer.

"... yes."

The Undertaker had always wondered what would happen if he and Gamera ever came to blows. He drew upon the same energies that the Undertaker did, the natural forces of the Earth itself. Gamera like Godzilla could conceivably be capable of defeating him if push came to shove. What would become of the Earth if such were to happen Taker wondered.

2 hours later

Location:Sogell Island

The massive form of Godzilla rises off the coast of Sogell wading towards the shore. As with Odo Island the presence of the original Godzilla draws him here. As an infant this new Godzilla remembers the original as his guardian, his protector, and yes as crazy as it sounds even a father. This new king of the monsters has strong emotions, partially nurtured ironically by the same life forms that tried to destroy his foster parent. Though it was the first Godzilla's own out of control radioactivity that resulted in his meltdown all this new Godzilla can remember is the JSDF firing their freeze beams and rockets as the original kaiju king disentigrated into nothingness. That image remains for ever transfixed in his mind and he will never forgive the humans for what he believes they have done.

Once decades ago the previous Godzilla was a protector of mankind, but after the last of the alien/monster invasions back in 1975 the U.N. decided that they didn't need Godzilla anymore and that as a kaiju, he could not be trusted. So in 1980 a massive military force was mustered using salvaged alien weaponry from the Xians, the Nebulans, and the Simians to find and kill Godzilla. It seemed a logical choice seeing how the alien weapons had in the past managed to harm Godzilla whereas standard Earth artillery could not. They found him off the coast of China and began a battle that would eventually lead ashore and devastate the landscape to a horrendous degree! After a week long grueling exchange they believed they had suceeded after burning his body almost to a cinder. His body was taken and dumped into a deep undersea trench never to be seen again...that is until he reappeared in Japan in 1984 very much alive and well and more powerful than ever before. The people of Japan thought they were safe, they thought Godzilla was dead, but they were wrong on both counts. The injuries that Godzilla sustained nearly killed him and probably should have, but there is an old proverb that states this, "whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger". And indeed this had been the case. Goji's regen kicked into overdrive but due to the terrible damage done overhauled his entire body rather than simply trying to heal his current one, which resulted in his larger size and change of appearance. The rest is history.

Such as a captain would tour about his ship before a battle, this new Godzilla is traversing to all the significant places his predecessor had ever been in his lifetime before returning to the mainland. And once there he will have vengeance!

Godzilla has now come ashore and is moving waist deep through the dense jungle when-

SHRIEK!

The deafening sound cuts down what had been up to that moment a peaceful silence. Suddenly rising from the think foliage is a huge Kamakiras or to more identify it a giant mantis! In defense of what it believes is its territory the Kamakiras lunges. Before Godzilla can even react its on top of him clawing away! But he reaches up grabbing hold of the insect and slams it back down onto the ground. Godzilla then obliterates it with a point-blank breath blast before it even knows what has happened! But the battle isn't over yet as two more appear attacking simultaneously. They latch onto his back from behind and pickup where the last one had left off. But a nuclear pulse from Godzilla sends them both flying and then crashing to the ground. Then in one swift motion Godzilla spins around unleashing a devastating nuclear blast that wipes out both Kamakiras' in one shot!

But still it isn't over as all the commotion ends up attracting the attention of another kaiju that resides on the island. It is quiet for a few moments until Godzilla hears a roar that shockingly sounds almost exactly like his. But what he sees when he turns back around doesn't look anything like him at all. Perched on an enormous rock formation a few hundred yards from him is a bizarre iguanalike mutation. It isn't quite as big as Godzilla but it is larger than the insects he has just battled.

It has a semi long snout and maw with alligatorlike teeth. Like Godzilla it too has three rows of dorsal plates running down its back, but they curve upward towards the sky. From its physical makeup it seems capable of quadruped and bipedal mobility. Its body seems lean and muscular with claws that look like they were designed for burrowing. And as Godzilla suddenly discovers it too has a breath weapon!

KAPOW!

As he stumbles backwards from the attack he fires off his own oral beam but the iguana mutant springs up off its perch. Leaping like a jungle cat it dodges the ray entirely and comes down right on top of Godzilla! Both of them go down in a cloud of dust. The lizard beast opens his jaws, going for Godzilla's throat the same way a lion would attack the jugular of its prey. But once again utilizing his nuclear pulse Godzilla knocks the creature silly as the monster monarch rises to a vertical stance. Godzilla tries another breath blast but his adversary leaps high once more and like before dives down towards Godzilla again. But this time he is ready as a massive tail is all the mutation gets!

KAWHAM!

Godzilla's foe goes high and then plummets back down.

**SLAM!**

... Mark McGwire couldn't have hit a better homer! The dazed monster stands just in time to take a radioactive blast to the chest. The oversized iguana tries his again but this time it barely budges Godzilla. Another shot from Godzilla puts his opponent into the side of the rock formation that only moments ago it had been sitting upon. Disoriented and badly burned the creature realizes it's not winning this confrontation! Dodging to one side as Godzilla lets loose another ray it dives into the ground digging away like crazy. In a few moments it is gone, Godzilla lumbers over to the gaping hole that has been dug, looming over it curiously. But the elusive kaiju explodes up out of the ground behind Godzilla clamping its jaws around the back of his neck!

Godzilla twists and writhes in anger. A nuclear pulse could push off the aggressor, but Godzilla wants a more painful method of offense. And thus using a simple albeit an uncharacteristic maneuver he throws himself backwards into the ground!

**CRUNCH!**

The horrendous impact drives the mutant into the ground, Godzilla is sure he heard his enemy's ribs snap. Godzilla rises, the iguana beast has released its grip. It lies there stunned trying to catch its breath while holding its right hand over some broken ribs that have torn through its flesh. Trying to pick itself up on wobbly legs the wounded kaiju lunges futilely at Godzilla. But the saurian juggernaut catches him, one hand is around its throat the other around its right forearm. Godzilla summons his incredible strength as his prey struggles uselessly.

SSSHHHHRRRIIIIIP!

The reptilian freak screams in agony as Godzilla rips its right arm out of its socket! But it's wail of suffering is cut short as Godzilla's other hand crushes its throat. It then goes limp in Godzilla's grasp who lets its lifeless body slump down onto the ground. Godzilla roars his victory to the heavens above, meanwhile nearby a giant spider kaiju named Kumonga has been watching silently. Remaining hidden Kumonga decides that discretion is the better part of valor as it slowly and quietly backs away.

The bodies of crumpled monsters now littered the ground, the same fate awaited any other who dared to cross Godzilla's path.

Time:9:05 a.m. the next day

Location:G-FORCE headquarters, Tokyo

Miki Saegusa rushes down a long corridor leading to the main conference room of G-FORCE. The emergency meeting that was suddenly called that morning had caught her off guard and she was a little behind. The meeting has been called to discuss Gamera and the possible return of Godzilla. As Miki bursts through double doors she sees who had asked for this special gathering. Seated in the conference room also is Dr. Mayumi Nagamine Japan's resident Gamera and Gyaos expert, Dr. Allan Kraft an American kaiju authority and enthusiast, and last but certainly not least the man who has line driven the fight against Godzilla from day one, G-FORCE commander General T. Aso.

Miki bows discreetly and then quickly takes a seat as Dr. Yashida rises.

"Sorry I'm late." she says.

"It's quite all right Miss Saegusa we all know you were rushed. In any case now that everyone is here lets cut to the chase, Gamera and Godzilla. What is the latest news?" Dr. Yashida asks.

"There has been no official sightings of Godzilla yet, honestly Dr. Yashida do you think we can trust the Undertaker's claim?" Gen. Aso says skeptically.

"Well, something definitely smashed its way through Odo island that's for sure." Dr. Yashida explains.

"Yes but was it Godzilla?" Aso goes on.

"The natives of Odo island have known of Godzilla before our civilization knew he existed, if anyone would know they would. If the two boys who survived say they saw Godzilla I think you can take it to the bank." Dr. Kraft cuts in.

"I'm supposed to act on the testimony of two hysterical villagers, if an abnormally large whale were to wash up on shore they would probably call it Godzilla too!"

"I don't quite think so General, Godzilla is a part of Odo island's legends and folklore. The elders of the village pass this on to the younger generations. The point is all this considered I think anyone of the villagers on Odo island would know Godzilla when they saw him." Dr. Kraft finishes.

Gen. Aso has no reply. He simply doesn't believe any of this, or more importantly he doesn't want to believe it. The original Godzilla dealt him and his military forces many a defeat, the thought that the same could happen again with this new Godzilla frustrates him beyond compare.

"Miss Saegusa..." Gen. Aso begins to say as he breaks his silence.

"...you had a psychic link with this Godzilla from its infancy to practically its adulthood is this not true?"

"...yes... it is true." she answers.

" Well then tell us Miss Saegusa can you sense or feel anything now? Is this new Godzilla nearby or even near Japan at all for that matter!?" The General stammers.

After moments of hesitation she finally replies...

"...no."

"You see gentlemen there is your proof right there." the general gloats.

"I said no to the question of whether I sensed him nearby or not, not to the question of whether he has indeed reawakened sir." she snaps back.

"Hmpf, you're claims are as ridiculous as the Undertaker's."

But no sooner has General Aso spoken his name when he suddenly appears in a blinding flash with Kane and Mya. The room goes silent with their appearance.

"If you had as much commonsense as you did swaggering arrogance you just might be half the man you pretend to be General Aso." the Undertaker hisses.

" Well, I take it you're here to restate your claim." Dr. Yashida inquires.

"Yes, as I have said Godzilla has risen once more and it's probably only a matter of time before he returns to the mainland."

As Dr. Yashida and the Undertaker exchange words Kane moves near where General Aso is seated. The stare he focuses upon the General is quite unnerving. Dr. Kraft meanwhile sits in awe. He would kill for a chance to interview both the Undertaker and Kane, and to chronicle the many kaiju wars they have been in!

"So what do you plan on doing?" Dr. Yashida asks.

"When he finally returns to the mainland I will attempt to stop him." answers Taker.

"Attempt? You make it sound like you're not sure whether or not you can defeat him." Dr. Nagamine states finally having an opportunity to speak out.

"That is true, I know the power that Godzilla possesses. But I will stop him or die trying."

"Die? I didn't think that was possible considering what we've seen you come back from in the past." Dr. Kraft adds.

"My regenerative abilities are unique but not infinite, and a destructive force like Godzilla is one of a select few things that could push me to the limit."

"What about Kane? Won't he be fighting alongside you?" questions Yashida.

"...no."

Kane's head snaps over when he hears Taker's response. He begins to walk toward Taker who simply holds his left hand up in a stop gesture.

"We'll discuss this later little brother."

Kane shakes his head in frustration as he turns away back towards Mya who puts her arms around him attempting to calm him down. As much as Dr. Yashida would like to ease drop on this sibling squabble he knows it's best to get back to the business at hand.

"Well, moving on now. What's the situation involving Gamera?"

It is then that Dr. Nagamine stands up.

"He hasn't been seen since the disaster in Kyoto and no one knows his whereabouts at this time I'm afraid." she says.

"Do you think you can explain his sudden change in personality Dr. Nagamine. At one time he was looked upon as somewhat of a defender, what has happened?" Yashida speaks.

"Unfortunately I'm not exactly sure, radiation from the various kaiju he has faced has been considered. But in all truth he is still following his prime objective."

"Eliminate threats to the earth." Yashida recalls.

"Yes."

"And what?! If the human race just happens to get in the way oh well!" Dr. Yashida whines sarcastically.

"My question is why didn't YOU deal with Gamera back in Kyoto!" General Aso growls shaking a finger at the Undertaker.

"I gave him a warning and he backed off!" Taker roars back as he walks toward the General.

"And another thing. You lower your voice when you speak to me little man or I will personally reach down your throat and rip out your extremely obnoxious voice box!" Taker finishes getting right in Aso's face.

The General sits in his chair fuming but he knows better than to speak back.

"Both Godzilla and Gamera reappearing at the same time. Of all the times that Japan has faced the threat of kaiju I'd have to say that this situation has got to be the grimmest." Dr. Kraft forlornly mutters.

"Well, Dr. Kraft that's where I come in." Dr. Yashida exclaims.

Dr. Yashida's statement grabs the Undertaker's attention.

"If a way can be found to subdue these two kaiju I would love to get them both onto Ogasawara." he goes on.

"These are not just two random kaiju you're talking about, these are potentially the two most powerful monsters in all of existence." Taker proclaims.

"True, but a way will be found I'm sure. Ogasawara we'll be the proud home of every kaiju upon the planet soon enough. From all four corners of the globe we shall snatch them, Godzilla, Gamera, Rodan, Kong, Yongary, Mothra-"

"**MOTHRA!?**" Taker explodes!

"Why of course, it's for the monsters' own good now." Yashida claims.

"You will not imprison Mothra on Ogasawara!" Taker seethes.

"Oh honestly Undertaker you make it sound like a concentration camp. Those kaiju like Mothra who are not inherently evil will be allowed to roam freely about the island. They will be confined within the island's perimeter via neurotoxic gas and force fields."

Taker is enraged by the notion of Mothra being held captive on Ogasawara as Yashida goes on.

"I know Undertaker that you believe that Mothra should be left in peace on Infant island. But no matter how benign any kaiju may seem the bottom line is that they simply can't be trusted. I believe it is mankind's destiny to have complete dominion over the beasts of the Earth and I shall spearhead this new movement!"

"AND WHAT IF MOTHRA DOESNT FEEL LIKE GOING! THEN WHAT!" Taker bellows!

"Oh well, if that is the case then I guess she'll simply have to be destroyed, we can't afford to have a loose cannon flying around. "

**"WHAT!"**

"You can't be serious?!" Miki cuts in equally mortified by the doctor's comments.

"I am completely serious Miss Saegusa. Oh, and we can't forget about the Cosmos fairies, I know a whole gaggle of scientists worldwide including myself that would absolutely love to get their hands-"

SLAM!

The Undertaker puts Dr. Yashida against the wall with a hand around his throat! He has heard more than enough from the doctor as far as he is concerned, meanwhile those present in the room are in a state of shock!

"If you or any of your associates go anywhere near Infant island or even think about harming the Cosmos or Mothra in any way you will pay dearly Yashida!" Taker threatens as his eyes roll back into his head.

He holds Yashida up on the wall for a few more moments before dropping him. The terrified doctor stays huddled on the floor shaking uncontrollably as Taker looks down at him. General Aso gulps nervously he is suddenly very glad he chose not to become belligerent with the Undertaker a little earlier.

A few minutes later outside of G-FORCE headquarters

After what the Undertaker did to Dr. Yashida the conference abruptly ended. Kane and Mya managed to finally calm Taker down, but not before he scared a parking attendant into telling him which car belonged to Dr. Yashida... what he did to it when he found it is best left unsaid.

Just then Miki Saegusa and Mayumi Nagamine come walking out of G-FORCE headquarters. They both have inquisitive looks on their faces, there are questions they want to ask but they're afraid to go near Taker.

"It's all right, he won't hurt you." Mya reassures them as she motions for the two of them to come on over.

"... yes." Taker says with a low growl as he turns to face them.

"I-I know you're not in a good mood right now, the idea of Mothra be taken to Ogasawara angers me as well." Miki says.

Taker listens quietly knowing she has more to say.

"...but I just have to know...are you going to try to kill Godzilla if he reappears?"

Taker quietly chuckles to himself.

"Miss Saegusa I'm not sure if it even conceivable to kill Godzilla. Not that it's a matter of choice, it's just that he is seemingly unstoppable."

"But you're going to fight him any way?!" Miki asks.

"I have sworn to protect innocent life even at the cost of my own Miss Saegusa."

"Miki, please." She says before speaking again.

"And any way how do you know he will attack Japan?" She continues.

"Miki when the new Godzilla disappeared into the sea years ago did you bother trying a psychic link?"

"No...why?"

"Well I did and do you know what I found?"

"What?"

"Rage Miki, pure unadulterated rage. Utter and absolute hatred towards the race he would forever hold responsible for his foster parent's death."

"If that is true why did he just turn around and start smashing Japan right there and then?"

"Because absorbing the radiation from the original Godzilla's fallout took its toll on him. He went far out to sea dove deep and went into hibernation. His body has been continuously mutating and adjusting all this time to the new power it possesses. And thus he has been asleep for the past several years up un-"

"Until now." Miki frowns hanging her head as she finishes the Undertaker's sentence.

"How did you know about all of this?" Miki asks.

"Simple, I was there. I watched the climactic battle between the original Godzilla and Destroyah from the beginning to the very end."

"I see."

"What about Gamera?" Miss Nagmine speaks up.

"He's a little harder to figure out, once we were allies but now his severe disregard for human life has become inexcusable."

"So you'll go after him too?"

"If I must Miss Nagmine."

"Do you think you can defeat Gamera?" she asks.

"He too is an extremely powerful kaiju, I'm hoping it doesn't come to that but if so I guess I'll find out." Taker answers.

Both women stand there looking somewhat disheartened, Taker feels he should say something more.

"Listen I know both of you would like to see both monsters spared and that you sort of look upon them as guardians but I'm sorry, for me the first priority is to protect the people of Japan and the world over from threats like these, if a way could be found to deal with them without violence I would use it trust me."

"But..." Miss Nagmine says knowing Taker isn't finished.

"But, it just doesn't look like it's gonna end up that way." He regretfully informs them.

"It-it's alright..." Miss Nagmine begins to say.

"We understand." Miki finishes.

"Is there anything else you wish to ask me?"

"Actually yes...why won't you let Kane fight along with you?" Miki can't help but ask.

The Undertaker exhales deeply as he explains his reasoning.

"Well, if you must know unlike myself Kane has something else to worry about now. Someone special in his life." he says looking over to see Mya holding Kane in a tight embrace.

"But if you combine your str-"

"Miki I already had this conversation with the Cosmos, besides my decision is final and I will not endanger either Kane or Mya... is there anything else?"

"No." Miki replies.

"Very well then, Kane, Mya lets go."

"Thank you for your time, I'm sorry if we troubled you." Miki says.

"It is not a problem, fare thee well." Taker tells them as he opens yet another teleport gate spreading his arms wide.

Moments later they're gone.

Time: 9:45 a.m.

Location: The place formerly known as Monster island.

This would be Godzilla's last stop before returning to Japan itself. A place were once in the 1970s kaiju were actually held briefly, this is where Godzilla stands now. But technology for restraining kaiju in the '70s was a far cry from what it is now, this island did not keep them contained for long. Any monsters that had been here at one time or another had long since departed... all except for one, as Godzilla will discover.

Slowly peaking out from behind a hill is an impish little gray skinned creature that's barely half Godzilla's height. Godzilla spots him immediately and decides to investigate. The tiny kaiju steps out from its hiding place, it is a bizarre little monster known as Minya. Normally Minya would run when a beast the size of Godzilla would advance toward him, but this time he didn't. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but there was something strangely familiar about this creature who now bore the name of Godzilla.

Realizing this midget monster poses no threat to him Godzilla lets his natural curiosity takeover as does Minya. Still not wanting to get too close Minya picks up on Godzilla's scent who also does the same. The fact that there is an odd but distinct similarity between their species is something they both pickup on right away. The two may have become more acquainted had something not interrupted them.

Suddenly plummeting down out of the sky like a comet is a large red energy sphere! It crashes down near Godzilla with a blinding flash which sends Minya running off into the jungle. Godzilla turns in its direction waiting for the smoke to clear. When it finally does Godzilla is surprised to see Ultraman of all beings standing before him, and I mean the original! Godzilla snorts as if inquiring to what it is that this red and silver humanoid wants with him. Not wasting any time Ultraman gets right to the point.

"Godzilla, I know of your intentions towards the human race and I also know why you are doing it."

Ultraman pauses briefly before speaking again.

"You must not act hastily, the humans are not responsible for the original Godzilla's death. You must listen to me!"

Godzilla's eyes glow a blazing red in total disbelief of Ultraman's claim.

"I am not lying to you, it was his own unstable nuclear body that was his undoing. Try to understand Godzilla."

But unfortunately he isn't and Ultraman's words are only angering him more.

"Please listen to m-"

**BLAM!**

Ultraman has to quickly throw up his force field as a breath blast from Godzilla cuts him off in midsentence.

"Godzilla I am not here to fight you I am here to reason with you!" he shouts from behind his barrier.

**KABLAM!**

Godzilla fires again this time pushing Ultraman back, another blast like that might obliterate his force field! Ultraman looks into Godzilla's eyes and realizes that his cause is useless.

"Very well king of the monsters if you are determined to threaten the people of Japan then I must do everything in my power to stop you!"

Meanwhile on Infant island...

No sooner than they had gotten back the Undertaker had disappeared once more resuming his search for Godzilla. Mya rubs the shoulders of a frustrated Kane who had words with Taker moments before he took off.

"Please don't be angry." Mya begs.

But Kane can't help it, what was Taker thinking. Kane wondered if maybe his older brother thought that he was going soft because of being reunited with Mya. But that certainly wasn't true Kane's fighting spirit was as strong as it ever was. The Cosmos can read Kane's thoughts and offer some insight.

"Do not worry Kane, when the time comes you will fight by your brother's side again, we will see to that." the Cosmos reassure him.

With that having been said Kane looks over at Mya, wondering what she thought of all this. But she just smiles at him, she has made it obvious that she would support whatever decision he made. In the back of her mind though she can't help but worry, she does not want to lose the man she loves. Visualizing this brings a tear out of the corner of her left eye, Kane spots it and gently wipes it away. She reaches up and loosens the straps on his mask and then pulls it off. Kane had long ago become comfortable not wearing the mask when he was alone with Mya. They share a passionate kiss and then embrace each other tightly. Kane can tell that Mya is afraid and understands why. He would never want to do anything that would frighten or upset her in any way, but he also knows that he can't just let his brother run off to fight the most powerful monster on the face of the earth by himself!

"I fear for you Kane, there is a great pain in my heart when I think of what might happen to you. The thought of living without you is something that I cannot bear, but I know you must do what you think is right... I love you." Mya proclaims.

What should have been a tender moment is suddenly halted by the sound of a thunderous roar! Kane looks up to see Gamera coming in for a landing! Kane motions for Mya to stay where she is at as he starts to stride off. But she gives him this please don't go kinda look as she grabs his left hand. Kane puts his right hand on Mya's cheek trying to reassure her as he gently pulls away from her.

And eventually he does as Gamera skids to a halt on Infant island's rocky shoreline. As for Kane however once he is far enough away from Mya he grows to his max height of 300 feet, just a little shorter then Gamera. And Gamera likewise having finally come to a complete stop rises to his vertical base of about 320 feet. The Cosmos and Mya look on as the two behemoths eye one another closely. In the meantime Mothra who has been on the other side of the island flies in from the distance and comes to a hovering stop near Kane.

Not being exactly sure as to what Gamera is there to do Kane takes a fighting stance. But the super turtle waves it off giving the impression that he is not here to fight. Thus Kane relaxes slightly and then tilts his head sideways in his characteristically confused manner. It is then that Gamera transmits a telepathic message to Kane, one that the Cosmos and Mothra are able to receive as well. It is short, simple, and to the point.

"I know Godzilla has returned. I will stop him myself."

Gamera waits a moment before finishing.

"Tell the dead man to stay out of my way."

And just like that no sooner than he has appeared he takes off again as he ignites his jet propulsion and darts off up into the clouds.

Back on Monster island...

**WHAM!**

A nuclear pulse from Godzilla sends Ultraman flying backwards into a hillside! The exact moment Ultraman had proclaimed his challenge Godzilla had practically gone off on him! It was all he could do just to defend himself let alone form an offense!

Shaking off the cobwebs Ultraman springs back up on his feet. Knowing he has to give it everything he's got Ultraman rips loose with a firestorm of energy blasts in nonstop succession! But Godzilla merely stands there absorbing most of the assault while other hits detonate harmlessly off his body!

**SHOOM!**

Godzilla retaliates with his nuclear breath as Ultraman dodges off to one side. Godzilla fires again but this time Ultraman side steps it, spins around, and hurls an energy bolt directly into Godzilla's eyes! Godzilla pauses for but a few moments as his super regenerative powers quickly heal the damage done to his face. But Ultraman in the meantime takes full advantage of the situation! He rushes in punching and kicking with every ounce of strength that he's got! But with Godzilla's healing abilities being almost instantaneous he suddenly has a hand wrapped around his throat!

To avoid having his windpipe crushed Ultraman teleports out of Godzilla's grasp. Putting some distance between them he reappears nearby but behind Godzilla. Even though Ultraman had finally developed an immunity to earth's atmosphere after hundreds of battles in it over a three decade period. Fighting Godzilla like this would be suicidal anyhow. Ultraman then unleashes his energy cutters as two sawlike discs fly out of his hands. As they approach Godzilla each disc splits into two, but the kaiju reacts fast as uses his breath to take out two of them before they can reach him. But the other two do get through as Godzilla experiences a long forgotten sensation, pain! One energy disc goes clean through Godzilla's belly and out his back while the other takes off his left arm! A sudden flashback of Godzilla being mauled by Destroyah when he was younger instantly comes into his mind and Godzilla snaps!

Ultraman prepares to fire again but with a bellow of pain and rage Godzilla sends forth an intense nuclear pulse that hits Ultraman like a freight train as he tries to throw up his forcefield but gets plowed nonetheless as his body smashes clean through three rock formations before finally stopping! Godzilla meanwhile regenerates the damage as the wound in his belly closes and he picks up his arm and reattaches it to himself as his uberg-cells do their miraculous work. Ultraman has just gotten back up and is still disoriented when Godzilla lumbers up and grabs hold of the ultrabeing by his neck. Ultraman then gets picked up and drilled into the ground headfirst almost breaking his neck as his body folds up like an accordion when it hits the ground! Ultraman tries to get back up but gets a tail smash for his trouble as he flies backwards into another mountainside! Godzilla's dorsal plates begin to glow as he fires off his breath but Ultraman manages to teleport out of harm's way at the last second! Ultraman reappears a short distance back behind Godzilla, he was badly beaten and fighting with unconsciousness but he couldn't stop now. Thus Ultraman charges up his spectrum beam as he summons all of the power he has left. Hearing the sharp crackle of energy cut through the air Godzilla whirls around to finally see where his opponent had ended up. He sees that Ultraman is preparing to unleash something but instead of attacking Godzilla just stands there as if daring Ultraman to let him have it. The earth guardian hopes that Godzilla's overconfidence will be his undoing as he unloads his devastating weapon!

**KAZAM!**

It strikes Godzilla dead in the chest, once it does Ultraman holds it on him and focuses the beam as much as he can! It actually seems to stagger Godzilla backwards slightly as he tries to move against the intense energy slamming into him! The longer the beam is held the more dangerously unstable it gets as Ultraman realizes that there is going to be a nasty explosion any mom-

**BOOM!**

After the blast Ultraman is highly disoriented once he clears his blurred vision he suddenly notices that there is no sign of Godzilla anywhere.

"Is it possible, did the spectrum beam actually destroy him!?" Ultraman excitedly thinks to himself.

But just then Ultraman hears a low snarl coming from directly behind him, so he slowly turns. Standing before him is Godzilla obviously alive and well, Ultraman has exhausted his energy reserves and can barely even lift his arms from his sides. The last thing Ultraman remembers seeing is Godzilla's jaws open wide... for a point blank fire blast!

Miles away...

"My God." Taker whispers in a grim tone.

The Undertaker amidst teleporting to various islands around Japan has managed to touchdown on Sogell island coming across the carnage of Godzilla's last battle. Looking at the twisted and mangled bodies reminds the Undertaker of exactly what he's up against. It is while he is here on Sogell that he receives a sudden telepathic message from the Cosmos.

"Undertaker, Undertaker can you hear us?"

"Yes I can hear you is something wrong?"

"Gamera was here on Infant island only moments ago."

"What!? Is everyone alright!"

"Yes, everyone is fine. The reason he came was to deliver a message for us to pass on to you."

"What was it?"

"He said that he wants Godzilla for himself in battle and for you to stay out of his way."

"Damn!" Taker spits.

If Godzilla and Gamera were to duke it out in the middle of a major city the destruction and loss of life would be catastrophic!

"If that's the case then I'd better get off my *** and find him as soon as possible!"

"Be careful Undertaker."

"I will and thanks for the info."

That having been said the Undertaker teleports out once more resuming his search. But a few minutes later one of his teleportation's brings him close enough to suddenly be able to sense Ultraman's life force. He was nearby and his life signature was very faint. Trailing it to the source Taker appears on Monster island at his max size. He finds Ultraman's body immediately. He is badly beaten and burned but thankfully he is indeed still alive.

"What happened?" Taker inquires as he kneels down and props Ultraman up slightly.

"It, it...was Godzilla. I-I tried to stop him but...too, too much power. I-I couldn't-"

"Where is he now?!"

"He, he's heading for Japan."

"Damn!" Taker grunts as he realizes that he has just missed him.

"Are you going to be okay." Taker asks.

"Yes, whe-when one of our brethren is... critically injured it can be sensed... back on our home world in Nebula M78. My comrades... will arrive shortly to take me back where I will heal." Ultraman says breathlessly.

"You've done all you can, I'll take it from here." Taker assures Ultraman.

"Be-be cautious Undertaker this... Godzilla is by far more powerful than... than the last."

"I will." Taker says as he stands back up.

He looks off in the direction that Godzilla's massive footprints lead. He throws his hair back, his eyes rolling back into his head as he proclaims...

"Now Godzilla you will be mine!"

Hours later...

Location: Tokyo, the Bay area.

The Undertaker at his max height of 300 feet stands before Tokyo Bay amidst what is popularly referred to as the Bay district. The buildings here barely reach above Taker's knees. They're made up of several small businesses, fish markets, and living quarters. Behind Taker though probably no more than a mile inland is the beginning of the metropolitan area, the heart of Tokyo itself. This is where the Undertaker will face Godzilla, the entire city is in a rushed process of evacuation at this very moment. The Cosmos themselves had but a couple of hours ago appeared before the ruling body of the Japanese government to warn the nation themselves of Godzilla's impending arrival. The Undertaker's claims may have been scoffed at but the Cosmos are and always have been trusted and beloved by the Japanese people. Their word was all that was needed to signal the evacuation.

The Undertaker had deduced for himself Godzilla's pattern of travel as being all the places that the original Godzilla had been. Of all the places in question it could've been easily assumed that he could touchdown anywhere among Japan's coastal cities. But more so out of all of them Tokyo had to be the most infamous, if Godzilla was going to appear this is where it would be.

So now it has come to pass and the Undertaker looks out across the open sea wondering if this will be his last battle. It is times like this that he is glad Kane has not yet mastered the art of teleporting, he and Mya would be safe on Infant island with the Cosmos. But no sooner than he thinks of them they suddenly speak to him telepathically.

"Penny for your thoughts Undertaker."

"Just thinking of Kane and Mya and how they will hopefully live happily on Infant island far into the future...why do you ask?"

Taker can then hear the Cosmos sigh slightly before speaking again.

"You know it's funny you should mention Kane..." the Cosmos begin to say as Taker suddenly spots something flying in from the distance.

He squints his eyes for a better look as the object in question gets closer. Taker groans aloud when he realizes what or more precisely who it is.

"Cosmos tell me you didn't." he moans as finally coming into view is Mothra...with Kane at his normal human size riding on her back, Mya is there as well closely huddled next to Kane.

The Undertaker just hangs his head.

"Why Cosmos? Why?"

"We are sorry Undertaker but Kane vowed to fight alongside you and more so we, as well as Mothra, and Mya support his decision wholeheartedly."

Mothra slowly and gently lands nearby as Kane and Mya begin to dismount.

"You cannot defeat Godzilla alone, the earth needs both of you together to defend her and it will take the both of you together to surmount this challenge." the Cosmos go on.

Kane and Mya finally make it off of Mothra and onto the ground. Kane prepares to enlarge size to match Taker's but before doing so Kane unmasks briefly to share a passionate embrace and a kiss with Mya. She holds onto him tightly not wanting to let go, she knows that against what they're facing it could mean death for both her true love and his valiant brother. She begins to sob in his arms not wanting to accept the reality of what is about to happen. But as he has done before Kane gently wipes away her tears as he gazes longingly upon her.

"Mya we consented to your wish to witness what will happen here but from this point on it must be done from a safe distance." the Cosmos intercede as a portal opens near Mya.

She glances over at it for a moment before looking back at Kane who gestures for her to step through it. She embraces Kane one more time before starting towards the portal. Neither Kane or the Undertaker take their eyes off her as she enters it. Once through she is teleported to a high wooded hillside far enough away to be safe yet still be able to see everything that transpires. From her vantage point she can see the Undertaker and then Kane too as he hits his max size as well. The two brothers turn to one another and clasp arms in a form similar to that of an Indian handshake.

"Never could take no for an answer could you little brother." Taker jokingly smiles.

Kane just shakes his head no, if Taker didn't know any better he could swear Kane was smiling too underneath his garish mask.

"Very well then. Whatever our fate may be we will face it together. And whether we live or die we shall give Godzilla a fight he won't soon forget." Taker swears.

And as if Godzilla could hear the Undertaker's words he suddenly explodes with a roar from Tokyo Bay as he rises from the depths. Taker and Kane's heads instantly snap over in the direction of Godzilla whose wake from his thunderous emergence sends tsunamis crashing into the bay which capsize a few stray boats that have been left in the dock. The Undertaker clinches his fists while Kane throws his hair back to get a better look at their adversary wading ashore. Mothra hovers nearby, Taker telepathically asks her to stay clear of the battle, she reluctantly agrees.

Meanwhile a psionic image of the Cosmos materializes next to Mya to behold the confrontation as well. Godzilla finally lumbers ashore, after four long years the mightiest monster in the history of the world returns to Japanese soil. Another deafening roar signals his arrival on the mainland as Taker and Kane look on. The trio then engage in a tense stare down, Godzilla eyes his opponents carefully as he moves slowly closer. He can indeed sense tremendous power emanating from the both of them, but he'll be damned if he lets that stop him.

The brief stare down is ended when Godzilla fires off his radioactive breath sending both Taker and Kane diving in different directions. Kane draws Godzilla's fire as Taker teleports, he reappears right in front of Godzilla and slams his right fist down releasing the attack Taker likes to call his energy shockwave. It backs Godzilla up slightly who then looks down at Taker with a bemused expression as if saying "you gotta be kidding me."

Taker suddenly feels very foolish as the towering giant bears its vehement stare down upon him.

"...oh boy." Taker manages to mummer just before Godzilla nails him with his nuclear pulse!

**KAZOW!**

Kane jumps high as Taker flies through the air, catching him before he can hit the ground. Once the both of them are down Kane ducks, rolls, and comes up right in Godzilla's face with his inferno attack. Kane quickly lifts his arms up and then brings them back down using his powers to trigger an explosive firestorm right under Godzilla's feet. This attack too moves the behemoth slightly but like Taker's scenario it seems to annoy him more than anything else.

**SHOOM!**

Kane gets a full frontal breath blast for his trouble, this time its Taker who gets to do the catching. It is becoming painfully obvious that one-on-ones with Godzilla just aren't going to cut it, so the brothers opt for tandem offense!

Godzilla unleashes another breath last but this time Taker and Kane have a strategy. Kane jumps high into a somersault dodging the attack while Taker absorbs it into a mini portal that he generates between his palms. Kane comes back down landing a missile dropkick into Godzilla's chest full force! At that exact moment Taker reopens his mini portal right in Godzilla's face letting him get blasted by his own fire! Moving quickly Kane puts a low sweep kick into the back of Godzilla's left knee while Taker lunges in with a flying clothesline at the last moment!

The staggered superbeast finally falls!

"Christ! All this just to get him off his feet!?" Taker thinks to himself.

But Godzilla pops back up again very quickly and slightly pissed to boot. Taker hits him with a combination backhand into a tornado kick but the monster just seems to absorb the impact. Meanwhile Kane tries to move in from behind but Godzilla's tail proves to be most aggravating! Kane tries to grab hold of it as Godzilla swings it into him but there's just way too much power behind it! His tail slams into Kane and then brings him around into Taker as Godzilla turns with the momentum!

**KAWHAM!**

Taker who has been trying to spar with the kaiju king never saw it coming! As they fall several small structures crumble beneath them with a little smoke and fire. They get to their feet only to be put down again as a very intense breath blast strikes Taker dead on and puts him into Kane with a thud! This shot puts them into the metro area which Godzilla takes full advantage of as another well placed fire shot strikes the base of a tall building that Taker and Kane have landed nearby. The both of them have to dart off in opposite directions to avoid being crushed by the falling skyscraper!

Having seen enough Mothra flies in from the distance and dives firing off her antennae beams. Though the assault does no noticeable damage as the rays strike Godzilla's back it does distract him long enough for the Undertaker and Kane to regain their composure. They decide to rush in for a double tackle hoping their combined mass will bring the kaiju king down. Godzilla turns from taking potshots at Mothra just in time to see Taker and Kane running at him, but by the time he sees them coming its already too late!

**WHAM!**

All three of them go down in a heap. Godzilla tries to spring back up but Taker and Kane pour on the physicality with energized punches and kicks! Godzilla does get vertical again but is having trouble keeping his balance as his aggressors don't let up for even the slightest moment! The empowered brothers continue their onslaught as they seem to actually start pushing Godzilla back! Mothra then hovers in releasing her paralyzation powder from her wings to aid the furious barrage. Taker and Kane stop their attack and backflip away as the powder comes down. A dazed Godzilla looks up and tries breathing his radioactive fire at Mothra but she dodges from side to side as she continues releasing the powder. This weapon temporarily paralyzed the muscles of the last Godzilla, Mothra is curious to see if it will work on this one. As the powder starts to take effect Taker and Kane look on. It is slowing down but it's not putting him down, the fact that this Godzilla is more powerful than the last is seemingly coming into play here.

But it's more than good enough for Taker and Kane and dart over and really start laying it in on the comatose monster! The twosome give Godzilla a boot to the gut doubling him over just long enough for them to get a grip on him. Taker and Kane both swing one of Godzilla's arms over the back of their necks while they each wrap an arm around Godzilla's neck. Using their other arms to support Godzilla's loathsome weight, Mya and the Cosmos watch in disbelief as they heave Godzilla up for a suplex! With their arms and backs straining beyond belief they actually manage to lift him straight up and then fall back with his tremendous girth!

**SLAM!**

The impact tremors of his landing send shock waves for miles! Taker and Kane then sit up in their characteristic rising from the dead fashion. But only moments later Godzilla is pushing himself up off the ground looking none the worse for wear! Not even giving him a chance to catch his breath Taker and Kane move in again this time each of them clasp a hand around his throat. With a mighty pull they lift him up and chokeslam him back down!

**WHAM!**

But still the monster of monsters recovers staggering to his feet yet again! What is worse is that his g-cells are starting to counteract the paralyzation powder as his movement starts to become less sluggish. Realizing that they have to pull off something big and fast the Undertaker speaks to the Cosmos.

"Cosmos can you hear me, we must finish this now. Give us your strength!"

With that having been said the Cosmos begin the song of Mothra, it's enchanting harmony echoes throughout the land. As it is sung waves of energy emanate from the Cosmos, these waves go straight to the Undertaker and Kane who can suddenly feel their power increasing. Mothra too can feel it as she releases a slew of energy bolts from her wings that practically freeze Godzilla in place! This attack reinforces the paralyzing powder, she hopes it will hold the titan long enough for whenever it is Taker and Kane plan to do. The Undertaker in the meantime merely nods to his brother who understands the signal completely as the both of them begin charging up enormous energy spheres between their palms. One grows in Taker's hands as well as Kane's as they reach their hands off to one side of their bodies, Taker to his right and Kane to his left as the energy continues to build. As the song of Mothra continues and intensifies the spheres only get bigger! Eventually they grow too large for either to contain and with a wink from Taker they hurl their devastating weapons at the prone Godzilla!

**ZAM!**

There is a blinding flash which Taker and Kane have to shield their eyes from. When they do look over at where Godzilla was standing they see him lying motionless on the ground.

"My God, it actually worked." Taker whispers falling to his knees.

That attack takes a lot out of both of them as Kane kneels down for a moment as well to rest. But the fruits of their labor lie before them. Mothra chirps happily nearby as she flies around in circles over Godzilla's body.

"Cosmos, Cosmos can you hear me?" Taker tries to say but there is no reply.

"Cosmos? Cosmos is something wrong?" he asks again.

The reason they are not answering is because they are performing an intense mental scan of Godzilla's body. Mya had also started to rejoice until she saw what the Cosmos were up to.

"Undertaker..." the Cosmos begin to say...

"GODZILLA ISN'T DEAD!" They scream breaking out of their trance!

Taker's head whips over towards Godzilla's body whose eyes suddenly snap open with a fiery blaze!

"Oh my God." Taker stutters as Godzilla rises with a tremendous roar!

Kane looks up in shock as well, just what in the hell are they supposed to do now! Godzilla catches Mothra completely by surprise with a fire blast knocking her out of the sky as she crashes down brutally nearby! Taker and Kane rush in but unfortunately for them Godzilla has another nasty surprise for them. You see all the hits and blasts he has been taking whether it was lasers, shock waves, or the energy spheres he has just been hit by, have all been absorbed into his body! Thus he uses this stored energy to unleash a nuclear pulse the likes of which has never been seen...it goes off before the Undertaker and Kane can reach him.

**BLAM!**

When the smoke finally clears all that can be seen is Godzilla standing tall. The blast caused untold devastation, there is debris from buildings, trees, stray vehicles, even powerlines scattered everywhere. And buried somewhere beneath all this are Kane and the Undertaker. A wave of terror sweeps over Mya when she cannot spot either of them nearby. Likewise the Cosmos are deeply concerned as they probe the wreckage with their minds trying to find their battered bodies. Godzilla roars out in triumph as he walks over to the body of Mothra lying in the ground. She too has been caught by the blast and is partially buried herself. The Cosmos cringe as Godzilla leans over, they can only imagine what he'll do to her, but just then...

**RRRRAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!**

Another earsplitting roar cuts through the air as out from the distance flies Gamera! He has at last come to challenge Godzilla who forgetting all about Mothra turns to face the super turtle. Gamera cuts his jet propulsion just a few hundred feet above land as he plummets with earthshaking force jutting his legs out just in time to hit the ground. Rising to a fully upright position he stares hatefully at Godzilla who is more than happy to return the gaze. The two begin to circle around one another like a pair of Roman gladiators preparing to do battle. The standoff is broken when they try to nail each other with their projectile weapons. Godzilla lets loose his radioactive breath at the exact same moment that Gamera emits a plasma fireball!

**BABOOM!**

They both connect as the two monsters stumble slightly. An irritated Gamera moves in for a physical exchange as the twosome start to go at it tooth and claw. For a few moments they trade bites and claw swipes with neither gaining a seeable advantage. This being the case Godzilla switches tactics as he swings around bringing his tail into Gamera's legs.

**KAWHAM!**

Gamera falls flat on his back as Godzilla pours on the power with a concentrated breath blast that he practically holds on him like a cutting torch. Gamera's armored shell can take the punishment but if he doesn't act fast he'll be cooked like an oyster! So Gamera pulls in his legs and activates his jet propulsion as he skids across the ground away from Godzilla. As he gains altitude he picks up speed making it difficult for Godzilla to get a bead on him for another oral beam. Circling faster than Godzilla can turn Gamera comes around and then rams him head-on.

**WHAM!**

As they go down Gamera begins to pound away tenaciously but gets knocked back by a nuclear pulse. As he steadies himself Godzilla utilizes another fire blast, but Gamera sidesteps it, spins around, and releases a trio of fireballs. Gamera does connect but his foe seems to absorb the attack. Thinking he's wasted enough time Gamera rushes in as he once again summons his terrible plasma punch! But Godzilla is not caught off guard so easily as he sends forth another energy pulse. This one however acts as a force barrier that pushes against Gamera who desperately tries to move through it! His right forearm ablaze with power the guardian of the universe spits out more fireballs trying to breach the field, but Godzilla releases more energy stiffening the shield's strength. Eventually though the building energy between them becomes too unstable and an explosion results.

**BOOOM!**

Both kaiju go reeling from the blast as meanwhile the Cosmos suddenly pick up the Undertaker's life force!

"He's alive...no, they're alive!" The Cosmos say in a mixture of joy and relief.

**KABOOM!**

The Undertaker and Kane explode forth from the rubble they had minutes before been buried alive in! Mya cries out ecstatically once she sees that they're both still alive. Distracted by Taker and Kane's reemergence both Godzilla and Gamera stop fighting briefly and are now staring in their direction. Taker quickly surveys the situation and says but three words...

"Let's do this."

WHOOSH!

Both the Undertaker and Kane vanish into a portal, when they reappear they're right in front of Godzilla!

**POW!**

They hit him with a double thrust kick to his chin stunning him slightly. But the angry monster retaliates with tail and claw as he swings at his adversaries. They stick and move, bop and weave, duck and dodge, their advantage in speed and agility helps keep them out of Godzilla's grasp. In the meantime Gamera has started to back away slowly using this distraction to his advantage as his chest begins to glow a bright orange color! If Taker could only stop long enough to look over at Gamera he'd realize what he is up to and know that it meant trouble! The physical confrontation continues between them as all the while Gamera's chest starts glowing even brighter as luminescent energy waves begin to converge in the sky right above where Gamera is standing! Where the waves converge a huge energy beam shoots down out of the sky striking Gamera. He looks up at the battle in front of him, his eyes a crimson red as his chest cavity suddenly opens! Taker just happens to look over at the last second!

"DOWN!" He yells diving off to one side tackling his brother out of harm's way!

**SHOOM!**

Gamera's ultimate weapon, the mana blaster is fired with all its incredible power! Even though they were not the target the initial shockwave of the blast sends both Taker and Kane hurtling for miles! A midair teleportation is the only thing that saves them from a crippling landing! Godzilla quickly accesses his energy barrier again, the same one that he had used to defend himself against Gamera's plasma punch! But this time Godzilla knows that the shield will not hold and thusly prepares for it as he builds another incredible surge of energy within his body! The brothers of destruction quickly return to the battleground as Taker sizes up the situation and decides to take action as he opens a massive portal beneath both Godzilla and Gamera which they fall into. A quick teleport and both monsters are on an uncharted island. A second later Godzilla's shield is obliterated and the mana blaster hits him with the force of a hurricane! Godzilla then unleashes an unbelievable eruption of power as his own body becomes the focal point of a nuclear explosion! The entire surface of the island is blasted clean almost to a glassy sheen! The concussion force of the blast hits Gamera hard as he flies practically to the other side of the island! What remains of the mana beam shoots of up into the sky as Gamera finally crashes back down! Taker and Kane arrive on the scene a few moments later.

"Oh...my...god..." Taker trails off beholding the devastation.

"Cosmos can you hear me?"

"Yes Undertaker." They answer telepathically.

"Did Gamera's mana beam cause this?!"

"No, this is a result of Godzilla's power."

"But how? I knew this new Godzilla was more powerful than the original...but this?" Taker says looking at the landscape around him.

"You must understand Undertaker, this Godzilla absorbed the energy of the first Godzilla's meltdown. Something that if it went unchecked would have turned the entire country of Japan into a molten slag heap and burned a hole down through the Earth's crust. All of that power is now at this Godzilla's disposal." They explain.

"Or was." Taker says as he then notices Godzilla's body lying nearby in a twisted heap.

They move in slowly and cautiously, but once they are upon him the rather ghastly and grizzly results seem quite obvious. Godzilla's hide has practically been seared off his body! On parts of him the epidermis has been completely burned away and various muscle groups are missing with bare bone exposed in certain areas as well. The damage looks to be a combination of both the mana beam and his own nuclear wave!

"It looks like Gamera still got the job done after all. Jesus age Christ Godzilla practically detonated his own body in order to resist the mana beam...but it didn't work." Taker whispers.

But suddenly Godzilla's body twitches slightly, his claws grate through the bloodied soil as his eyes slowly flutter open! Taker and Kane look on in total disbelief as the king of all monsters cumbersomely rises! Taker has a look on his face like he's seen a ghost, Kane meanwhile is shaking his head not wanting to believe what his eyes are showing him as the kaiju king's unbelievable g-cells begin to regenerate the lost muscles and tissue!

**WHOMPH!**

Taker and Kane are on him like a bad rash, they have to strike now while he is still regenerating or they don't stand a chance! A flurry of punches, kicks, and elbows shower the injured monster as suddenly a plasma ball comes shooting in out of nowhere that strikes the still open wounds causing him to roar in agony! The Undertaker turns to see a horrendously mutilated Gamera awkwardly flying in and crashing down near them as Godzilla sends forth a combination of both his breath blast and a nuclear pulse! Taker and Kane manage to dodge the breath weapon but are caught by the pulse as they fly backwards away from its epicenter! Spotting his opening Gamera bolts as Godzilla nails the charging guardian with his breath but Gamera takes the damage and keeps on coming! By now Godzilla has almost completely healed aside from a closing wound in his abdomen. At the last second Gamera thrusts his right claw into Godzilla's wound before it can fully close! As a result the laceration heals around Gamera's arm practically melding their flesh together! The shelled titan tries to quickly summon a plasma punch but is far too drained as Godzilla however begins to channel his energy!

**ZOW!**

Godzilla's dorsal plates light up like a Christmas tree as he practically starts frying Gamera with his awesome radioactivity! It is as if Gamera has stuck his hand in a massive light socket but in Godzilla's case change the voltage from 220 to 220 billion! In the meantime Taker and Kane move back in as Kane attempts a tackle but is caught by a claw around his throat by Godzilla. The Undertaker pounds away but cannot get the saurian to relinquish his grip! Another thrust kick is attempted but Godzilla catches the foot in his jaws and routes some of the energy he's frying Gamera with into the Undertaker! Temporarily stunned the by the energy feed, Taker for the moment is immobilized, so Godzilla hooks the leg Taker is standing on with his left hand putting him down on his back. Kane meanwhile has been forced down onto his knees and is suffocating from the kaiju king's unyielding death grip. Godzilla pulls Kane close looking at him eye to eye, Taker tries to sit up but Godzilla plants a foot on his chest pinning him down. Godzilla then turns his attention back to Kane as he opens his maw. What happens next for Kane is like a nightmare straight out of his past as a radioactive breath beam bores right into Kane's face! Godzilla looks on as Kane hits the ground with his hands clasped over his smoldering face! If he still had a voice box he would surely be screaming! His mask has been incinerated and the nuclear fire has reached nerves in the big red machine's face that were thought to be dead long ago!

"Kane!" Taker bellows trying to spring up again but Godzilla keeps him pinned.

As for Gamera who by now is completely engulfed in flames Godzilla finally deals with him by means of a massive energy shockwave!

**BOOM!**

Gamera goes for miles before coming down somewhere off shore, Taker looks up to see Gamera's right arm still stuck in Godzilla's gullet! Godzilla then reaches down and wincing only slightly rips the claw out of himself, the opening left behind closes shortly after. He then looks down at Taker, it's hard to tell what he is going to do next. But the deadman doesn't give him a chance as a point blank energy sphere to the face at last enables him to struggle free! The Undertaker quickly rushes over to Kane who is still rolling around on the ground in misery. Realizing there is little more Kane can do Taker begins to open a teleport gate to get them off the island and back to Tokyo. But as he opens the gate Godzilla spear tackles the brothers hard as all three of them fly into the portal! Back in Tokyo all three combatants come tumbling out of the vortex as they hit the ground hard. The Cosmos sensing Kane's agony teleport him off the battlefield themselves and place him with them and Mya back at human size as Mya runs over to him. He's still grabbing his face as Mya cradles him in her arms, she can't help but start to cry. Kane's healing abilities are slowly but surely taking care of the damage but it may take more time than Taker has against Godzilla. The Cosmos appear next to them and begin to try and speed the recovery along with their own powers. Meanwhile both the Undertaker and Godzilla have regained a vertical stance and are staring each other down.

"Let's finish this." Taker scowls.

**BAM!**

The second the Undertaker speaks Godzilla plows into him like a raging bull. The two go crashing through the heart of downtown Tokyo as buildings of all shapes and sizes topple! But Taker uses his larger foe's momentum against him as he flips him over top of himself, Taker's legs strain under the behemoth's weight but he goes over nonetheless. Godzilla rises quickly though and releases his oral ray yet again but Taker jumps high above its aim and comes back down into a flying karate kick. If only budges Godzilla a little unfortunately and when Taker turns around-

**SLAM!**

Godzilla was already in mid swing with his tail before the Undertaker could spin back around! Trying to steady himself after the blow he is caught off guard by another breath shot, more skyscrapers fall as Taker goes down! He lifts himself up as quickly as possible trying to shake off the cobwebs as Godzilla advances on him. He wants to hit Taker with another breath blast but the dead man doesn't waste a second as he swings a fallen building up like a club into Godzilla's jaw!

**KAPOW!**

The leviathan staggers off to one side as Taker hurls the high-rise like a javelin! But Godzilla obliterates in midair with yet another breath shot! Utilizing that as a useful diversion Taker launches himself at Godzilla with a scissor kick but the kaiju catches Taker's right foot in his claws. And with one swift motion-

-SNAP!-

Godzilla breaks Taker's ankle! The gargantuan then connects with a claw swipe knocking his opponent off-balance! Taker lands with a thud as Godzilla brings his enormous right foot down on him before he can roll out of the way!

CRUNCH!

Taker can feel a couple of his ribs snapping but he isn't out of the fight yet! But as he struggles to rise Godzilla brings his tail around into Taker's back!

**POW!**

Put down on his knees he suddenly feels numb all over.

**BLAM!**

A blindside fire blast sends Taker rolling! Burnt, battered, and damn near broken in half Taker vainly tries to stand but falls back to one knee. Godzilla at this time is slowly moving towards Taker planning God only knows what as his eyes along with his dorsal plates begin to glow once more. The Undertaker said he would die fighting Godzilla if necessary and now it looked like that was exactly what was going to happen. But as he kneels there a vision comes into Taker's mind, a grim, horrible vision of death and destruction. In the vision innocent men, women, and children are screaming as they're burned and buried alive. Standing above it all is Godzilla himself spewing his cruel fire and crushing thousands underfoot!

"no." Taker begins to say.

"No!" he slowly grows louder.

"NO!" he says it again.

"NO! NOT NOW, NOT EVER!" he screams as he finally rises in an explosion of rage!

WHAM-BOOM-POW-SMACK!

An uppercut into a backhand, a headbutt into a knee lift, a roundhouse right capped by a spinning heel kick! Each impact hits with more power and force than the last as Godzilla comes dangerously close to being toppled over! As he staggers Taker's assault intensifies as he pummels Godzilla with more speed than one could possibly imagine with all the force he can muster! To cap this unbelievable barrage the Undertaker clasps a hand around Godzilla's throat as he single-handedly picks the leviathan up off the ground as Taker's eyes roll back into his head!

**KA-THUD!**

Godzilla is chokeslammed back down in a matter that would have broken the neck and ruptured the spinal column of any other creature as he lands violently on the back of his head and neck!

He looks up at the Undertaker, though he cannot speak the expression on the creature's face is very clear...

"Who are you?"

"I am the reaper of twisted souls, the indomitable spirit of the earth and life itself. You will have to kill me to stop me Godzilla. Indeed you are all-powerful, worthy of your father's memory. But if you choose the path of a murderer, of a destroyer, we shall be blood enemies eternal. Thus monster of monsters one thing is clear, when this fight is over one of us shall rest...in peace."

Understanding the message loud and clear Godzilla lifts himself off the ground. Once again Godzilla's dorsal plates begin to glow...his response is obvious.

"Very well." Taker says to him.

Suddenly the Undertaker disappears into a portal! When he reappears he is right behind Godzilla whom he quickly grabs hold of! Taker then opens a new portal directly beneath the both of them that swallows them up instantly! All who are watching cannot figure out where they could have gone. But the answer is made clear as the portal reopens hundreds of miles into earth's atmosphere as both Godzilla and the Undertaker plummet to what will most likely be a fatal impact! As the heat of their re-entry ignites their bodies Mya is the first to spot them coming down like a flaming comet! And then...

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Any structures that might still have been standing in the bay area before now are leveled upon impact! An enormous smoking crater indicates where Godzilla and the Undertaker have crashed. The Cosmos and Mya watch with mouths agape, nothing living could have survived that fall within any logic or reason! But as they continue to watch they can actually see two distinct shapes moving in the thick smoke! Indeed both the Undertaker and Godzilla were still alive! Both combatants painfully pull themselves up facing one another, their bodies still wracked with the numbness and disorientation of their descent. The Undertaker can barely stand as he quivers in a hunched over position with his arms practically dangling at his sides. Godzilla glares at the Undertaker with unbridled fury! Who was this powerful humanoid who dared to oppose him, who kept getting back up after being put down again and again. This being had managed to take assaults that had crippled or killed previous challengers and still he rose! And as for the Undertaker he too could honestly say that never in his life had he ever faced a beast with as much raw power as the one he stood before now.

**BLAM!**

Godzilla nails the Undertaker dead on with another blast of his radioactive breath as Taker goes flying backwards slamming through the decimated remains of more buildings becoming partially buried the debris. Godzilla lumbers out of the crater looming over the Undertaker like a dark cloud, the dead man was finished he had completely expended every last ounce of power and strength he had left. He has not even the strength to rise as he lies in a bruised and bloody heap. It would take more time than he had for his healing factor to repair his wounds. Mya and the Cosmos are distraught they know they are about to watch the Undertaker die as Godzilla's body seethes with energy preparing for another assault. Mothra tries to attack again but a nuclear pulse sends her crashing to the ground. Godzilla then turns back to the Undertaker who braces himself for the onslaught to come. Once more Godzilla's dorsal plates begin to glow.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mya screams.

"STOP!" A sudden voice from afar echoes in everyone's ears, as it dies out it grows eerily silent.

Turning in the direction of the voice Godzilla's curiosity once again takes over. As he looks closer he can see standing atop one of the few buildings spared by the devastation what appears to be a woman. Taker sees her as well and is at somewhat of a loss for words.

"Who is this woman, is she crazy?!" Taker thinks to himself.

As for Godzilla he moves in for a better look.

"Godzilla, do you remember me?!" the woman yells as he squints his eyes up close.

"I was there when you were first born but back then I didn't call you Godzilla, then you were just my little baby." she continues.

As Godzilla's eyes focus upon the woman's face a flashback slams into him like a freight train! A memory of himself struggling to escape from an egg and her face being the first thing he saw when he finally hatched. Her name was Dr. Azuza Gojo and she was also the first thing he had imprinted himself upon. And indeed she had cared for him from the moment of his emergence. Azusa can see the recognition in his face as they stare at each other.

"Yes Godzilla its me, you may not have been human but I loved you just as much as any mother would love her child. And I still do baby, that is why I am here. Why baby, why have you come back in this way, why have you caused such destruction? There were no such feelings in you when you were young, you were passive and innocent. I always hoped you would not follow in your the original Godzilla's footsteps. We are not to blame for what happened to the original Godzilla, his own nuclear heart gave out on him. If the JSDF had not done what they did his meltdown could have taken the entire planet with it!"

Godzilla's emotions are in an uproar as he grapples with what his foster mother has just said. They were the same words used by Ultraman, Godzilla didn't believe him but Azusa had never deceived him and now she boasted the same claim! Nearby without their knowledge the Undertaker uses his telepathy to ease drop on the conversation.

"It's not too late baby you can still choose a different path than this one!" Dr. Gojo exclaims.

Godzilla stands before her confused and unsure.

"Please baby, if you still have any feelings for me at all...!"

The answer to that is obviously a yes as he outstretches his right palm to her which he gently lays beside her. She seems hesitant at first, but then reasserting herself as well as her faith in a creature that she knows is not truly evil despite its namesake she slowly climbs on. She nestles easily with room to spare in the center of Godzilla's hand. As he looks down at her she smiles at him, her pleasant expression brings back a flood of memories from the past. Memories of her feeding and caring for him, playing with him, even caressing him to sleep at night. Lending an unseen hand Taker uses his mental abilities to allow Azusa to see what Godzilla is thinking. When she does her smile broadens all the more.

"I know there is good in you baby, please don't do this. This is my home...my city...my people. I beg of you baby." she implores.

After thinking for a few moments Godzilla's head turns slightly in Taker's direction.

"He is not your enemy baby he is only doing what he can to protect innocent life. True, man with his science and weapons have done some terrible things, but if you trample all of mankind into oblivion the innocent will die along with the guilty!"

Godzilla looks back at Azusa then back at the Undertaker, Mya still holding Kane in her arms and the Cosmos can only guess what the beast is pondering. After some very serious thought Godzilla finally comes to a decision. He and Azusa went through a lot together when he was but a hatchling, she was the one human he trusted, that he could always depend on. He looks out towards the rest of the city yet untouched by his wrath then back at Azusa once more.

"Please baby, search your heart. You know what the right choice is!" she pleads.

You could cut the tension with a knife. Hell, you could swath through it with a broadsword for that matter! As Taker's mental powers link Godzilla's and Azusa's minds together the gargantuan beast's thoughts become words...

"...I...will...st-op."

The Undertaker exhales deeply, he's been holding his breath for that answer. Tears of joy stream down Azusa's face as she looks up at Godzilla.

"Thank you baby! Thank you!" she cries.

Godzilla nods to her and then slowly and gently puts Azusa back down on the building she had been standing upon. As she climbs off onto the rooftop she softly rubs the gigantic hand she had been resting in only moments before.

"Go home baby...go home." she tells him in a soft and soothing tone.

Godzilla nods once more and spurts a tiny growl in farewell before turning away from her, when he does so he is facing the Undertaker who has finally gotten back on his feet. After looking at one another for a few seconds Godzilla simply nods, Taker in response does the same. The mighty kaiju then turns and begins his trek back the way he came in, through Tokyo Bay. Taker shrinks back down and then teleports to the rooftop where Dr. Gojo is still standing.

"Congratulations madam you've managed to single-handedly do what no other defender or monster could do, halt Godzilla's tour of decimation. May I have the honor of your name? " He says suddenly appearing near her.

"I am Dr. Azusa Gojo and I didn't do it alone, you, your brother Kane, Mothra, even Gamera as hard as it is to believe also did your part in trying to stop him...I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner, if I did perhaps what happened to your brother and Gamera could have been avoided."

"You have done nothing wrong Dr. Gojo there is no need to blame yourself, you have done your country and your people proud."

"Thank you."

"It is obvious that you and Godzilla have a unique bond, today that bond prevented what could have been the worst rampage of annihilation since the original Godzilla himself first set foot on Japanese soil."

"Yes, before he left for Birth Island with the first Godzilla the two of us grew very close, I was hoping he hadn't forgotten me."

"Doctor will you come with me please?" Taker asks as he opens a new portal.

After stepping through they join up with the Cosmos, Mya, and Kane. The Cosmos are all smiles when they arrive.

"The human race owes you both as well as Kane and Gamera a debt of thanks." The Cosmos proclaim.

"How is Kane?" Taker asks.

"He passed out from the pain but his healing factor like yours should take care of his injuries in time, he will be fine." They answer.

Taker breathes a sigh of relief as a distant roar from Godzilla grabs everyone's attention as they all look to the coast. He has started into the bay and is slowly moving out to the open sea.

"What will happen now?" Mya asks.

"Hopefully he will go far from civilization and stay there, that is if civilization can leave him alone." Taker says with a somewhat sour expression knowing that is quite unlikely.

"Indeed, Godzilla has spared humanity by his own choosing, man's actions in the future will decide if it stays that way." the Cosmos explain.

"I hope it does." Azusa says.

The Undertaker looks back down at Kane still being gently stroked in Mya's arms, it makes him realize just how horrendous an ordeal they have all just endured. Suddenly a thought of Gamera comes to mind as he ponders the battle they just had.

"I'll be right back!" Taker tells everybody as he disappears with a flash.

He teleports back to the island appearing on the shoreline spot that he thought he saw Gamera come down at but there is no sign of him. He finds a place with four separate scorch marks on the ground that looked like the kind that are usually left behind by Gamera's jet propulsion. He either swam back to shore or washed ashore as it is obvious that he survived and will live to fight another day. But Taker couldn't help but wonder when that day finally comes will it be he who fights against the guardian of the universe? Knowing it is an issue he will have to deal with another time Taker returns to the others with one more swirling vortex.

"No sign of Gamera?" the Cosmos inquire as Taker reappears.

"None."

Mothra chirps high above them meanwhile, she is taken one helluva beating but is obviously still alive and flapping.

"Our work here is done Undertaker it is time for us to go." the Cosmos tell him.

"You all go on ahead, I'll catch up later." he says.

Mothra lands so that Mya and Kane can climb on, as the psionic image of the Cosmos fades away Taker turns to Dr. Gojo.

"It would be an honor and a pleasure if you would allow me to take you back home Miss Gojo."

"I would be honored as well." She says with a smile and a bow.

As Taker opens another gateway Dr. Gojo looks out to sea still obviously thinking about Godzilla. Taker couldn't help but wonder what the creature's future held as well.

"Well at least Miki and Mayumi will be happy." Taker ponders to himself, seeing that they were hoping both Godzilla and Gamera would survive the encounter.

"Still concerned about your little baby?" Taker asks.

"At one time I was, but not now. He isn't a little baby anymore, he is Godzilla... King of all monsters."

With that having been said Dr. Gojo turns and both her and the Undertaker step through the gateway and vanish.

**Epilogue**

Godzilla plunges deep beneath the waves towards the ocean floor. For now he has chosen to leave humanity be, but if they ever came looking for him or hunting him the way they did his father he could not promise that he wouldn't change his mind. And as for the Undertaker it couldn't really be said that they were anything like friends now, but there was a mutual respect that could not be denied. He would not soon forget the man from the darkside and he would most certainly never forget his precious Azusa, whose love showed him the way.

**THE END**


End file.
